The Dark Prince
by C.N. Tower
Summary: Elizabeth and her mother are at a ball when a new guy appears and Lady Melanie, who the ball is for, is harmed. No one knows what happened to her, except maybe Elizabeth, who is kidnapped the same night by a vampire king.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dark Prince**_

Okay so this is chapter one. It starts out in third perspective, but it will go to first later on, because I wanted to post this as a prelude, but then decided to post it as chapter one and realized that it would be better this way.

**Chapter 1**

**The Evelyn's annual Ball**

**You are hereby invited to Mr. and Mrs. Evelyn's **

**Annual ball in celebration to their daughter's sixteenth birthday coming out party on Friday the tenth of May Eighteen ninety-nine starting at seven o'clock. Eight-hundred and twenty four Chadshire Street. Replay immediately. **

_**Lady and Lord Evelyn **_

Elizabeth sat, in her blue fountain dress that flew around her like a thousand birds whenever she moved, by the water fountain. It was the night of the West Verona ball and a very cold one as well. Her body slightly shivered causing her to hunch into her shawl.

"Elizabeth!"

She turned around with a hint of dread to face her mother.

"Elizabeth, what have I told you about running off like that?"

Elizabeth stared at her mother. She loved her greatly, yet certain aspects of her mother's attitude towards life, made it harder for Elizabeth to live.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. It was always better to agree and apologize than to begin another argument that would result in her embarrassment.

"Good. You just have to understand that I just want the best for you." Elizabeth's mother, Lydia, placed her arms around her daughter's shoulders and led her back to the extravagant house. "Rumor has it that, Lord Alexander is thinking about choosing Lady Melanie to have the final dance with him. How exciting. Just think, to be able to waltz around with all eyes on you along the most eligible and wealthy gentleman of our county! How lucky she must be. Not to mention her moth-"

"I don't want to talk about it", whispered Elizabeth. This was the exact reason why she left.

They climbed the stars and a few servants welcomed them into the ballroom. Elizabeth stared at the floor as she walked. She didn't want to meet anyone's eyes. Hardly anyone noticed her.

The ballroom was huge. It consisted of various chairs and extended couches that were accompanied by the old and frail. Couples twirled around the room grasping each other. Above everyone, stood the ceiling that held a shining chandelier and was decorated in gold and ivory sculptors of lions and tigers. The floor was a slippery ivory that if you weren't careful on you could fall and become the gossip of the entire town. Special parts of the floor were covered with a crimson carpet that was so red and frightening at times that many wondered how on earth the weaver managed it. The carpet ran down the staircase that fell onto the grand dance floor.

Lydia left Elizabeth's side to mingle with other mothers who wished their daughters were anything but what they are.

A buzz ran around the crowd of dancers and gossipers as Lord Alexander appeared at the top of the staircase.

Elizabeth walked around slowly, trying her best to cover her disappointment. She stared at him. His golden hair fell over his eyes, as if they were framing them for the world to see. His crystal blue eyes twinkled with pride and accomplishment. Elizabeth's heart felt as if it were going to jump out of her chest. She ran closer to the staircase. Everyone stared at Alexander.

He smiled slightly and it was then that Elizabeth finally saw Melanie. They were best friends. It was no wonder the he was going to pick her for the final dance. His hand held on to hers and they walked down the staircase. All eyes remained plastered on them. The young couple clasped and entwined their hands when they reached the center of the dance floor.

His hand reached around her back and other held her hand. Her hand gently rested on his shoulder. Then like magic the orchestra played and the lights seemed to dim on them. Everyone stared. Girls desired to by Lady Melanie and guys desired to be Lord Alexander.

They turned around and around. Her crimson red gown twirled around with her. It danced around the air and every once in a while he would dip her down to the floor and her lightly golden brown hair would slightly sweep the floor.

Soon everyone was mesmerized by their dancing ritual that other couples joined in. The atmosphere seemed to change and Elizabeth could sense it.

Although the couples had joined Alexander and his partner, everyone had known well enough to keep a distance between the prized couple.

Then, as if everyone knew what to do, the women twirled away from their partners and into the hands of another. At every dramatic beat this took place. Before she knew it Elizabeth was soon in the arms of Bruce Hunter, who then exchanged her to Gerald Chance. The faster the music went the faster the people threw themselves around.

Just before she blinked her eyes, Elizabeth spun around to find herself in strong hands. She opened her eyes and looked deep into Lord Alexander's eyes. He wouldn't look at her, but she stared at him. She clung to his chest and could smell his strong and pleasant scent. He looked down at her and at the changing beat he waltzed away from her and she spun into other's arms.

The world seemed magical with him and Elizabeth didn't want to let go.

Everyone seemed to land into their original partners hands. Lady Melanie returned to Lord Alexander, but Elizabeth opened her eyes to look into an unfamiliar one. She turned around to look for Bruce Hunter, but couldn't find him. Instead she was forced to look at her new partner. The music dragged on, but no one changed partners. Elizabeth's partner clasped onto her. He was tall and strong enough to keep Elizabeth from running away. He wasn't her partner. She didn't know who he was.

He leaned into her ear.

"Do I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Who are you?" Elizabeth whispered.

"That's not what I asked you." He smirked.

Before Elizabeth could respond, a gasp ran through the crowd. Everyone stopped dancing to look at Alexander and Melanie.

Scream ran through the ballroom. Melanie lay in Alexander's arms. Her body was bent backwards, he finally let go of her. She fell to the floor. Blood filled the ballroom floor and surrounded the arena.

"Somebody call the doctor!" Lady Evelyn, Melanie's mother, ran forward and clasped onto her dying daughter's body. Alexander fell to his knees. Confusion spread around the party guests.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned around in a frenzy trying to find her mother.

"Mother!" she yelled, before a strong hand clasped to her mouth, silencing her. She tried to scream and fight, but it was useless. His strong hands twisted her neck hard and quickly. Everything disappeared before her, as her eyes snapped shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dark Prince**_

I want to greatly thank:

little evil eve, kisshu-gaaralover, and

A. Vampire. Shall. Bite. Me

Thank you so much for reading and either commenting or adding my story to favorites and if I haven't told you already, it means a lot to me. :)

I said I would put it in first person and I'm sorry because I didn't. The story seems to flow better in third perspective, since I already started it like that. I'm thinking up updating every Saturday. Please tell me if this should be rated M.

_**Chapter 2 **_

Just as Elizabeth had sat by the water fountain, she sat by the wooden pole. It was a tall pole that went up to the top of the hut. Everything was simple and slightly frightening. She hunched into herself, wishing that her kidnapper at been thoughtful enough to have stolen her shawl just as he had stolen her.

The hut was fairly empty and dark. A few candles highlighted her surroundings. Everything was simple. There were no holes in the woven fabric to look outside. A sack was placed along the other corner of the hut. Apart from the wooden pole, everything looked normal.

Something had caught Elizabeth's eye and she couldn't help, but simply stare at it. It was the only thing that would take her mind off of her throbbing head and her arms that were covered with dry blood.

There stood a shiny compass with a map at the bottom of the sack. If it weren't for the chains that went around her waist and cuffed her hands close to the pole Elizabeth would have investigated her surroundings. With no way of escaping, Elizabeth sat in her uncomfortable position, trying to keep her body from shacking due to the cold and her traumatizing situation. Her blue gown surrounded her. It wasn't as pretty as it had been. Holes and dirt covered it making her question where she had been and what they had done to her in her unconscious state.

Occasionally she would hear things. At first it sounded like footsteps and then whispers. Elizabeth would freeze with fear each time. She would close her eyes and within a few moments the noises would go away. She sat in her position for what seemed like forever staring at the compass and closing her eyes often trying to imagine that she was at the ball again. Even though she didn't feel comfortable at the ball, it was better than her current situation.

She laid her head against the pole and prayed that no one would hear the chains thinking that she was awake. She slightly hoped that maybe they had forgotten her, but then quickly abandoned her thoughts, not sure how she would survive in her situation.

As she laid her head against the wall, she heard the footsteps again. Only this time she knew they weren't going away.

Elizabeth shut her eyes as tight as she could and grasp her necklace. She had worn it at the ball and it had enough good luck to get her a few moments with Lord Alexander. Now she hoped that she would live to see him again.

The noises only grew louder to her dismay and finally gathering up her courage, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see the door being flung open.

He walked in again. Elizabeth couldn't help, but stare at him. He appeared taller and stronger than he did at the ball. His dark hair fell to his chin and his possessive eyes where as blue as a dark spring evening. He looked at her once. He was indeed the same man from the ball, the one who wasn't her partner.

Elizabeth's heart rate increased dramatically. She tried not to look at him and focused on her dark surroundings.

"We found her at the ball, thought she'd be a good treasure and would provoke some insight from the Veronians. We also need some form of entertainment around here."

Elizabeth looked up to see another man in the room. He was slightly shorter than the one she had danced with, but just as intimidating. His blond hair fell into his eyes and his dark brown eyes focused on her. She stared back as if challenging him. She was no one's prisoner and she wouldn't be held as any prisoner of war. He stared back with equal tension if not more. His eyes twinkled with passion and sparks of fire. A shiver ran down her spine and Elizabeth backed down. She focused on his attire. A sword was placed by his belt and his white shirt was opened slightly revealing his chest. His cloths were stained with a red substance. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if it was her blood or some other poor person's.

She turned her eyes to the sandy floor of the hut and held back her tears. She was a prisoner of war and there wouldn't be any chance of survival.

The man backed out of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone with the Dark Prince.

He wouldn't look at her like he had at the ball. Seeming more comfortable than she was, he begun to undress. Taking off his shirt and army cloths off one by one, he dropped them to the floor.

Elizabeth stared at the map, wishing she was at the ball again only this time she wished that she had been the one dancing with Lord Alexander and not Lady Melanie. She wanted to twirl with him and to stay in his arms. She wanted to discuss the political atmosphere of their tiny county with him. She wanted to be his Stateira and him her Alexander the Great.

"Who are you?" he inquired taking his pants off and covering himself with a towel. Elizabeth didn't answer. She wasn't going to talk to the man who was responsible for killing her people. The door opened again and a few servants walked in carrying a glass of what seemed like wine, but Elizabeth knew it wasn't.

She was disgusted by his manner of respect towards a women and never the less a prisoner. Prisoners of war were treated with the up most respect in West Verona.

"Can you not understand me?" he asked stepping closer.

The servants took it as a sign to leave, while Elizabeth was wishing they wouldn't.

He stepped even closer with every second she didn't speak.

"Don't you dare come near me". Her voice was full of venom.

"Is that a way to speak to your king?" He walked up to her.

"No king of mine will ever kill."

"You are no longer in West Verona and therefore will not see Veronian customs." He clothed himself standing naked before her. Elizabeth's breath quickened and she found it harder to breath in her corset.

"What's your name?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. He walked up to the sack at the other corner and reached under it to reveal a key.

"If I were you I would obey my king and answer him, but that's up to you. Choose wisely since your freedom is being considered."

He walked up to her. Their faces only inches apart.

"What is your name?" he asked again, his naked body slightly touching her gown.

Elizabeth stared into his eyes, disgusted not only by his manner but by his careless approach. She didn't back down her stare, as she gathered her courage to do to the most disrespectful action. She spit straight into his face.

His next action surprised her, because after she disrespected him, he reached down and unlocked the chains that held her in place.

Elizabeth felt her body relax and she nearly fell as she tried to stand up. Her wrists were bruised and blood could be seen on some areas.

Full of relief and anger, Elizabeth slapped him.

For a king and someone with so much might, the dark prince didn't do anything. He stared at her, a slight grin playing on his lips.

She then charged forward at him. She flung herself onto him, tiring to gather strength to hurt him. She slapped her arms to his face in a pathetic attempt.

The Dark Prince was indeed amused. He caught her wrists as she fought and held them in one of his hands by his side. His other hand went up to her face. He grasped it tightly.

Elizabeth cringed as pain shot up from her wrists.

"That wasn't very smart." He stared once again into her eyes. Elizabeth looked back. His evening blue eyes mesmerized her for second. They were endless and cruel, but evenly beautiful.

"No great king would do this," she snapped.

His eyes fired up with fire. Elizabeth kept her stance.

"Xerxes, Alexander, Darius, Cyrus, Napoleon, great man of honor would treat their prisoners with disrespect."

They both stared at each other. Her innocence and young thoughts provoked guilt that he had never felt before. His anger and strong hold fried passion in her that she had only felt once before. Her light brown eyes were like a fountain of chocolate to him. Her long curly hair brushed up against his arms. A hunger that he had never felt before lit inside him and for second his strong hold loosened. His arms opened. She ran at the only chance she could find.

He had let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dark Prince **_

Sorry it's a little late. : (

On a lighter note thank you again to all of you for reading, if you have any advice please comment or review

Hope you like it!

Elizabeth ran not looking around at her surroundings. She didn't look back, not even for a second, putting all her effort in getting away as far as she could. With her blue gown trailing behind her, she ran through what looked like hundreds of huts that sheltered thousands of soldiers. To her surprise the huts were so run down that the King's simple hut looked more elaborate than the others.

Although Elizabeth knew so little about where she was, she knew that she wasn't safe. She would have to use every method of survival she knew to get out of the camp area. Even if she succeeded to escape the soldiers, she wouldn't manage to escape through the surrounding forests where the Vampire soldiers had made camp.

Hoping for the best, she headed for any direction. Some soldiers came out of their tents laughing at the little Veronian girl who was running through a war camp in a blue gown.

They laughed and pointed, some standing around fires and others sitting around at tables drinking their daily required blood.

Elizabeth jolted in fear and tried her best to run faster. Her legs slowed down and she stumbled a few times tripping over her gown. Wind blew around her, picking her hair up and impairing her vision. She turned around once out of instinct, afraid of who would be following her. She glanced around her surroundings, whimpering softly.

Elizabeth glanced at her right, to find another woman. She slowed to a walking motion, staring at the human woman and wondering why she wasn't trying to escape as well. Her wondering was soon shot down when witnessed another soldier next to her. He held the women and before she could do much he clamped down into her neck, sucking out her life supply.

Elizabeth heard a scream, not sure if it was the women's or her own. She couldn't do anything.

Helpless she screamed, "Let her go!"

Her brave act was proved useless because the soldier dropped the women and she fell down to the cold ground, dead. The soldier, blood dripping down his lips, stared at Elizabeth.

Turning back on instinct Elizabeth ran.

She only made it about twenty feet when her legs grew tried and her heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest. She felt weak and tried from her endless nightmare.

The soldier ran after her, only at a normal pace, almost taunting his prey. He chased after her, giving Elizabeth a few feet of advantage, before catching up to her and slowing down again, as if playing with her emotions of living or dyeing.

Every once in a while a soldier would jump in her way and completely frightened she would slow down to an almost stop, but then the soldier would laugh as if he had received his daily entertainment and would step aside. Another soldier would do the same, while the one behind her chasing her for his next meal would still pursuit.

Elizabeth turned around to look at him. She hadn't made it that far from the King's tent. Hopeless she turned back around to find another soldier in front of her. This time whoever he was grabbed her and wouldn't let go.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" he held Elizabeth's already bleeding wrists and turned her around. Facing the other vampire soldiers Elizabeth felt defeated.

She would be a war hero. The people of her town would miss her and they would fight the vampire soldiers in revenge for the peoples' deaths, she knew it.

The soldier grabbing her and threw her to the ground. He bent down to look at her. Elizabeth stared back. He looked into her eyes and Elizabeth concluded that he was the same man who had brought her to the King the one who would stare her down in his tent, only he looked more intimating than before.

"Gentleman, I think we can each have some more fun tonight, before the fest."

The soldiers cheered in triumphed each with thirst. The blond haired soldier, who threw her, picked her back up. This time instead of dropping her to the ground, he tossed her to another soldier, who in turn tossed her to the hungry one in pursuit.

The soldier held her as the King's man walked up to her.

"Don't ever challenge me again. You're lucky I'm saving myself for the fest or I would have killed you myself only making it ten times worse." He patted Elizabeth's head, before turning around.

The hungry soldier forced Elizabeth to the wooden table. She grabbed her necklace that was in shape of a star, hoping for the luck she was granted before. Her father had given it to her before he was killed in war as a soldier in battle with the vampires that she was now going to be killed by. No one had ever told Elizabeth why the Vampires had attacked Verona. She always assumed that they were simply only evil and couldn't do any good, so they would attack her home town for pleasure. She didn't have anyone to blame for her death at that moment but herself. She didn't want to die, but if it wasn't for her running away like that she wouldn't have been caught by the King's general who though it would be funny to release her to the soldiers. She couldn't see around her, because the vampire leaned close to Elizabeth blocking her view of anything else. She could tell that the other soldiers were gathered around. She was pushed down against the wooden table, where she assumed they ate all their victims.

He leaned towards her neck and exposing his fangs, he brushed his teeth against her veins.

A verge of anger ran through Elizabeth, she couldn't and wouldn't let herself die in such a manner.

She pounded her fists against his chest and screamed, only to be greeted by a group of laughing men.

His fangs grazed her skin and finally resting at his favorite spot, he bit down. Elizabeth's blood filled the soldier's mouth and he pushed down harder in pleasure and greed.

The King's man smiled to himself. He was glad to prove his wealth and his power to the soldiers, yet he also credited himself with the death of someone who dared to challenge him, even with a mere look.

Elizabeth screamed once again, hoping for a second that anyone would save her. She screams filled the camp and in a frantic state, she used whatever strength she had left to fight.

Her attempt failed.

The sight of blood caused a riffle through the soldiers, who after a day of fighting at the ball and other various battles after it, decided that they too would like a drink. Impatiens ran through them. No one wanted to want for the fest.

"Crosis", a soldier yelled above Elizabeth's screams. "I think you've had enough."

The hungry soldier who had first seen Elizabeth, Crosis, didn't see a reason to stop. Thinking his time was running out he drank faster.

The soldier pushed his way through the crowd and threw Crosis off of Elizabeth. Blood was running all over her torn dress. She stopped her screams.

Her hope was crushed, because the new soldier took his turn and torn Elizabeth's already bleeding wrists.

She screamed.

Wanting more than he had before, Crosis pushed the other soldier. Elizabeth fell to the ground in a blood heap. She scrambled to get away, her hope dying along side her.

She looked up at the soldier's, who were all brawling over who had the right for an appetizer, before the fest.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, unable to keep them open. The voices of the men grew louder and thumped her heart.

In her semi unconscious state, Elizabeth noticed that the noise suddenly disappeared. She opened her eyes and didn't see the soldiers anymore. A stinging pain shot up her arms as she tried to sit up. Blood still trickled down her torso. Her left wrist was covered in blood and torn almost in half.

She struggled to hold herself in a sitting position, putting all her strength into it.

Strong familiar arms lifted her off of the ground, she recognized them from earlier.

Whoever it was held her tightly to their chest. He carried her bridle style for what seemed as forever. Afraid to look up at her savior, Elizabeth casted her eyes to surrounding huts that flew by, her head fell backwards and her hair almost scraped the ground.

She looked at the huts that she had run by.

When reaching his destination, the man set Elizabeth down on a sack. Elizabeth looked up to see the King, standing above her. A bowl of ice cold water sat between her and the Prince of Darkness. She gently laid her head against the wall.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned, dipping a cloth in cold water. He leaned close to her, trying to clean the blood off. His fingers closely brushed her soft skin and for a moment their eyes met.

He gazed intently into her light brown eyes as she stared with anger into his ocean blue eyes.

"Stay away from me," she whispered, turning her head away causing the cloth to fall from his hands.

He picked it up, anger flashed in his eyes and he threw the cloth at her.

"You ignorant, impossible, ridicules, and stupid little girl. You have impossible to reason with!"

His voice rose to a terrifying volume. She sat still for a second ignoring his ramble.

Elizabeth picked the cloth up and with the little strength she had she threw it at him.

"I should just let you die." He turned to look at her. His whole life he had killed. As a king, he was a great ruler. He never felt remorse.

He turned around, ready to leave. He was half way through the entrance to the hut when a frail voice called out.

"Elizabeth."

Once again he turned to look at her and out of curiosity he walked towards her.

"My name is Elizabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Dark Prince **_

Sorry it took so long. Things have gotten a little crazy lately, but thank you all so much for reading! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Please feel free to ask questions if you are confused. I promise that this chapter will clear up a few things!:)

_**Chapter 4 **_

"_**After a day of complete anxiety from the public, the lovely Lady Melanie of West Verona has been proclaimed as alive and recovering from her terrifying attack last night. The extravagant coming out celebration in Melanie's honor was cut short from an ugly attack on the most highly important citizens of this town by the vampire colony of Izzledan. My source has confirmed the disappearance of a young attendee of the celebration. Her identity has not been released to me yet. **_

_**John Kellber **_

_**Verona News Daily"**_

Alexander clenched the golden railings of the Evelyn household, while staring below at the blood stains of the night. His cloths remained drenched from Melanie's blood. He hadn't bothered to change. The tragedy of the night had shaken the whole town. The residents of Verona hadn't faced such a terrible experience since they had lost the battle of North Verona, eight years ago. His hands began to shake slightly.

"Father didn't listen to me when I told him it was bound to occur."

Alexander turned around to witness his older brother heading towards him.

"What do you want?" His words came out sharper than he had planned. His mind was wrapped around Melanie and her detrimental state.

"Your loving embrace." Alec smirked.

He stopped and stared at Alexander's slouched body leaning for support on the railing.

"You couldn't do anything even if you tried." He walked towards his younger brother and laid his hand on his shoulder. "You're not strong enough."

"Am I suppose to thank you?" Alexander replied. "Where were you tonight?"

Alec stared down below to the ball room, his eyes glancing over the huge blood stain that was even visible over the crimson carpet. He pondered the events of the night not sure what he was going to say.

"That's not important", he answered, his voice tinting mystery and confusion hiding his whereabouts. His eyes now focused on a trail of hidden blood a few feet away from Melanie's blob. It was narrow and long, leading towards the break in the towering windows that lined the wall.

His forehead smashed together into a worried expression. His dark hair fell into his eyes.

"She's waiting for you he replied."

Alexander turned to leave, heading towards Melanie's chamber.

"Alexander?"

He turned to look at his older brother.

"Be careful", Alec warned.

* * *

Lady Melanie lay in her pink satin bed. Her head lay gently on the pillow. Her room was darkened to help her sleep; the only source of light came from the surrounding candles.

Melanie's eyes remained slightly open. Her mid section was bound tightly closing her wounds.

Alexander's footsteps rang out throughout the hallway drowning out the Evelyn household servants footsteps as they scrambled away.

He walked into her room.

Melanie tried to sit up and opened her voice to call to him.

"Shh…"He was by her bed in an instant. His hands brushed her face.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay."

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about. You're going to be just fine." Alexander responded.

He leaned in closer to her, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Alec walked into the candle lighted room with a grim attitude.

The four leaders of Verona gathered around the small rounded table with maps occupying it. The square room was small and confidential. It was made out of wood and surrounded by a two selves of books on the right and left. A wooden door occupied the other side. The word "Conference Room" was etched into the door. The Conference room was only used by the leaders of Verona. All the meeting and important rules of conduct were all conducted in West Verona and in the Conference Room.

East Veronian leader, Conrad Kellber, sat in a chair by one of the selves, while the North Veronian leader, Chad Hunter, stood by the other. The South Veronian leader, Ullyan

Chance, sat in a chair by the table as the West Veronian leader, Richard Evelyn, paced back and forth through the room.

Alec's father, Lord William De Leon, sat at the head of the table ruling as the commander all four regions of Verona, allowing Alec and Alexander the position of princes.

All the men seemed restless.

"Gentlemen," Alec addressed.

"Sir," he nodded towards Richard showing concern over his daughter.

"We must put our own concerns away for tonight and focus on a greater issue. The Vampires will strike again in a moment when we are weak. They will have what they desire, unless we build up our forces.

The men stared at Alec each worried about their children.

"Gentlemen this war was begun years ago, before any of us where born. Our ancestors have a procession that was given to them by the very Gods. It was a holy gift, yet it didn't take long for us to realize that that gift was not a present from the Gods, but the creation of Ronald Monroe. The Vampires knew this and they did all they could to take it from us. Our ancestors fought long and hard to keep peace, but when the princess of Verona was kidnapped by the leaders of the vampire Izzledan colony, we fought a long and hard war. After century or two, things clamed down and we forgot our troubles with the Izzledans, until the deathly attempt of last night. We now have a crisis. Gentle..." Alec was cut short of his speech as a knock vibrated the room. He turned around and opened a peep hole to witness the knocker. He opened the door glad that his plan was working.

Lord Chad Hunter and Lord Ullyan Chance both stood up in disbelief to stare at their sons.

"What is the meaning of this, Bruce?" The leader of North Verona whispered.

No one other than the leaders and Princes were permitted in the Conference Room.

Alec smiled to himself as Gerald spoke.

"Father, I have conducted a count of the civilians of the regions and we are one short. Bruce and I were with her last night. My Lords, Lady Lydia has also confirmed this. Elizabeth Monroe is missing."

"Gentlemen", Alec continued, "I believe we are at war again."

* * *

It suddenly dawned on her why they held her captive.

"My name is Elizabeth Monroe the daughter of Lydia Elsie and Ronald IV Monroe. I'm not the Princess of Verona. You have the wrong girl."

The Prince walked forward.

"And I'm King Demon Vestor of Izzledan the son of the mighty King Edward Vestor. I'm the Dark Prince."

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Prince

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Fear lingers in the minds and hearts of all Veronians. Centuries ago, our ancestors fought a series of long and bloody battles with the vampire colony, Izzledan. The frightening battles were the result of the desired invention of Ronald Monroe, which advanced our society. The rivalries weren't seen as a threat, until the mysterious disappearance of our beloved Princess. Our then Ultimate leader Lord Clavier Urchin led a foolish reign, which led to his daughter's kidnapping. Princess Victoria Urchin was kidnapped by the Izzledans in an attempted plot of ransom to capture the desired invention. She was never found, leading to a war in which millions of Veronians lost their lives. Peace now seemed to be on everyone's mind until the events of eight years ago, in which the Izzledans once again led a deadly attack on North Verona. But that was years ago, and thankfully we now having Lord William De Leon as our trusted Ultimate leader and his two sons, Lords Alec and Alexander de Leon working restlessly to ensure our safety."**_

_**John Kellber**_

_**Verona News Daily **_

Bruce Hunter paced the hallway outside the Conference Room with the Verona News Daily in his hands. He was unsure of what would happen, concerned for Melanie, worried about Elizabeth, and above all frightened. He crippled the newspaper in his hands, disgusted with John Kellber's portrayals of the truth. John Kellber was close friends with the Hunter family, after all his father was the leader of East Verona, while Bruce's father led North Verona. But yet their relationships were strained. Wealth and power grantee a rocky road in connections.

Bruce glanced over at Gerald. They both looked at each other for a brief second. Elizabeth's ballroom picture flashed over the elite boys of society and a moment of silence brewed over the entire House of Councils.

The House of Councils, located in West Verona, occupied the Conference Room. It was were the leaders each ruled over the areas of Verona and where the war meeting was currently being held.

Gerald and Bruce looked up at each other, both hearing soft footsteps at first, which quickly turned into loud and frantic footsteps. Turning to look in the direction of the noise, they witnessed Lord Alexander.

The Prince ran towards the Conference Room. His blond hair shagged over his eyes, slightly damp from his long quest to the House of Councils. His loud panting replaced his footsteps. He sounded tried and restless, having run from the Evelyn household to the House of Councils.

Without one glance at the two boys, Alexander flung the huge brown Conference Room door open.

A loud cry of protest once again rang from inside the room.

Gerald stood up from the bench that he occupied. He turned his head to see someone very familiar head his way. The sound of her high heels rang throughout the House of Councils, overpowering the questions being yelled at from the Conference Room. Her huge curly blond hair, which was once beautifully gathered on her head in a bun, fell around her as she ran. Her cream colored dress brushed the sides of the narrow hallway, spreading long gathered dust everywhere. She frantically ran after Alexander. From where he stood Gerald could tell that she was much stressed. He focused on her soft yet frightening features, sure that he knew her. The long night had kept everyone in a confused state.

Just as her heels drowned the noise within the Conference Room, a rather loud sound killed off the noise of her shoes. Both Gerald and Bruce turned this time, to see what everyone feared the most. The press followed the array of the lady and Alexander. About a dozen or two of the public's most trusted journalists and photographers from all the parts of Verona chased after the frantic lady, each interested in the latest news.

"Dear, God." Bruce whispered.

"My daughter!" the women yelled. "She… You…Somebody do something!"

For a moment Gerald stood numb, unsure of what he must do as the son of a Lord. His confusion was quickly set aside as his formal duties came to him and he quickly realized that the frantic women who shook at him was in fact Lady Lydia, the mother of the women both Bruce and Gerald had the pleasure of dancing with at the ball and who is now missing.

Necessity always purges people into things that they themselves would never dare to do. In that very decisive moment, Gerald too flung the Conference Room door open, instead of knocking like he did before. Taking Lady Lydia with him and nudging Bruce to follow, he threw himself and those with him into the tightly packed Conference Room, leaving the press eagerly out.

* * *

To Elizabeth's best knowledge, her kidnapping had been a mistake. She wasn't a princess, especially the princess of Verona. No one was, they didn't have princesses, but rather two very dashing princes. They had captured her by mistake; probably aiming for Lady Melanie and choosing her by some terribly turn of events. They didn't want her, only someone with a prominent birth or important position would be valuable to them. Elizabeth's social standing in Verona wouldn't benefit the Izzledans.

History remained Elizabeth's favorite subject and it benefited her in that particular situation. She never paid close attention to Verona's historical past, when it was brought up at all the fabulous balls by the fathers of the powerful elites, but she knew enough to understand what was going on.

Although no one considered her important elite, her ancestral grandfather held a magnificent invention that could possibly advance Verona's society. No one quite knew what it was, since as soon as Ronald Monroe had announced his discovery to the press their town had been attacked by the Izzledans.

Whether or not anyone in Verona had noticed her disappearance, was unknown to Elizabeth. She was frightened that no one would ever realize that she was gone.

Elizabeth stared around the room she was forced into. She shivered at the thought that maybe no one would even care that she was gone.

Nothing seemed more daunting to her, than what would happen to her. The Prince had left her in his hut. She should have never of told anyone who she really was. Maybe if she had pretended that she was a princess, they would have treated her with more kindness. But she wouldn't be paraded around like royalty and she knew that. There's going to be a war and she was a prisoner of war.

No one had been kind to her since she had arrived at the camp. Once the Prince had left her there, to attend the vampire feast in honor of their successful raid on Verona, Elizabeth was forced out of the hut and carried to another hut.

She no longer thought the Prince's hut as simple and old fashioned, since the she occupied made the Prince's extravagant.

Elizabeth was isolated once again, as far as she could tell no one else was in the hut with her.

She stood up from the ground and glanced around, slowly turning to view her surroundings. The place was small and ordinary; there was nothing in the hut but boodles of ropes, swords, and weapons that a vampire wouldn't even need to win a human war. Although the intensions of the vampires seemed clear to everyone, Elizabeth couldn't help, but wish that the Izzledans hadn't attacked her city-state. She wished they would leave the Veronians alone or possibly hunt down another city. There were thousands of cities around Verona that too functioned like country on their own. Yet, she too knew that there were thousands of vampire colonies and city-states that functioned on their own too. And there stood possibly various other creatures that were ready to attack as well, probably more frightening than any vampire.

Pushing her selfish thoughts away and feeling quite guilty for imagining the attack of another city, Elizabeth turned around looking for a door and coming face to face with someone she dreaded.

"It's very fancy that we meet like this, isn't it? Allow me to finally introduce myself, I am Commander Charles Holland. You do remember me right, the one who threw you to Crosis, my favorite warrior?"

"I believe we met at the ball." She slightly shook.

"Of course we did. However I excepted better footwork from elite of Verona. But I guess you can't expect better from a human."

Anger rose in Elizabeth as she stared at the man who had nearly killed her.

"How dare you! How dare you and your disgusting kind ever step foot on Veronian soil!"

"I really would be careful if I were you. You are, after all, breakable." He leaned into the layering of the hut.

"You wouldn't dare, because I know that you need me for your war."

A haunting laugh echoed through the hut. Charles stared at Elizabeth with thirst.

"Your right. No one will kill you, yet. But remember who you need to respect or I will make sure that you work the rest of these days restlessly until you begin to wish for death."

His chest was merely inches away from her face.

"I need you to be very quite about things okay." He clamped a hand over her mouth making it impossible to scream. His menacing face was replaced by a childish grin. "You need to be a good girl and do your part to stay alive. Okay." He nodded his head and forcefully nodded Elizabeth's. "Now let me put this in a way that even a human can understand. We the vampires want something you the humans have and we won't stop till we find it. I as the commander attacked humans at the party, tonight. Instead of capturing a princess, like I did years ago, I captured you. You are worthless and as far as I'm concerned, you aren't any help in this war. So I might as well kill you." His grin faded and his face returned to normal.

He removed his hands from Elizabeth's mouth. Too scared to scream, Elizabeth stood still staring back.

He bent forward, kissing her.

A moment of silence passed as confusion filled the air.

"Not as good as Princess Victoria", He threw Elizabeth back on the floor.

"You're still worthless", he answered back.

* * *

Like everyone else that night, Alec threw open the Conference Room doors. Instead of walking out normally, he was attacked by the eagerness of the press. About fifty people from various news organizations and possibly John Kellber himself, who had better access to news than anyone else, stood awaiting the young Prince's response. He stood speechless, running a hand threw his dark hair and glancing around the hall at the people with his piercing blue eyes.

Behind him his brother, Alexander walked out followed by the nervous Lady Lydia and the two leader's sons. The door remained opened as the leaders of the various areas of Verona stumbled out.

A decision had been made.

Walking forward, Alec introduced himself as the speaker. His father stood at his side, as the young Prince prepared to address the people and pronounce his ability to lead through his speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, I feel your pain. We are all scared and scared we will remain, until something is done about this. We have for centuries run from a war, but tonight I pronounce that we take a stand. I invoke you all to stand with us, for I now declare Verona at war…"

A burst of questions rang from the press. Lord William De Leon stepped forward, taking the attention from his son, ready to lead the people to victory.

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that the Dark Prince himself wasn't in this chapter, but I promise he will be! Questions, comments, concerns are welcome. I apologize if your confused, but hopefully this would clear it up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Dark Prince**_

I want to thank everyone for reading my story this far. I really appreciate it.

I've decided to put dates on the newspaper clippings so that you'll know when things are taking place. Sorry about not doing it before. Chapter's 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 all took place in the same night. Except chapter one started on the night of May 10, 1899 with Lady Melanie's party and other chapters continued on May 11 in the morning, so basically the same night. The newspapers are published at night, so they recap what the public knows about the events of the day. There isn't one for this chapter.

_**Chapter 6 **_

A declaration of war would raise havoc. Prince Alexander knew it. People would die; bullets and swords would never stand a chance. Such a foolish method of defense would be broken in a matter of hours resulting in massive civilian deaths.

Prince Alexander made his way across the parlor room to the mirror that huge above the fireplace, running a hand through his golden hair. He adjusted his tie in the mirror, making sure it was presentable.

"Sir, her majesty is ready to leave for the sitting."

Alexander looked up at the mirror to see his mother's most trusted advisor and head of the maid staff staring back at him, her head slightly bowed. Her name was Claudia and she had been with the family for as long as Alexander could remember.

"She had also asked that you wear the new attire that was left in your chambers."

His whole life everything had been planned for him. Everything had always been given to him before he had been able too ask. Yet instead of living in merry circumstances and having people respect him for status, Alexander found the pleasures of hard work and gave people a reason to respect him. He didn't fit the category of the regular Prince. While other royals of other city-states would bash around with pockets of cash watching their parents deal with political affairs, he and his brother would take the reigns of society and represent the people of Verona.

"Of course, Thank you," was his mere reply. Claudia bowed once more before leaving quickly to attend to other business. She didn't address him as Prince or Lord like most people did. She just left, which only bothered Alexander when commoners did it. Claudia was around long enough to leave superior titles out of common talk. He was a prince, the son of the commander of all the leaders of the four areas of Verona. The title of Lord was still used on him, although it was only intended for the leaders and the children of the leaders of the areas of Verona, not a Prince. He couldn't lie, he liked his title of Prince and he deserved it well.

Already dressed in the attire chosen for him, Alexander made his way out of the parlor room and up the long winding stairs to Prince Alec's chambers. But he knew his brother wouldn't be there.

Alexander walked into the vast circular room without knocking. At first glance the room seemed fit for a Prince. Lavish golden curtains fell generously every three to two feet from the ceiling as if they were columns. A good part of the circular room was the large windows that opened up into a square balcony.

"Alexander, it's getting late, you still have the meeting at the House of council at six."

Just like he had turned around to face Claudia, Alexander turned around to face his mother. The Queen was gentle. Her light golden hair was always gathered up and held in by the crown. She looked more strikingly beautiful today. Her face cleared free of any worry lines that had settled on her face over the years.

"I had Claudia, prepare the ring. To tell the truth I didn't think that you were capable of picking out such a beautiful design. The diamond is remarkable. No one knows her better than you yourself. Alec wouldn't have been able to come across such a thing. He wouldn't know her as well as you. "

A feeling of dread came over Alexander and for an instant he though of running away. Running from the responsibilities of Royalty, to the hills of another city-state and leaving Alec to deal with everything. Alec did take responsibly for his position a little more than Alexander, yet what Alexander was about to do take part in would hurt the person he loved the most.

Her Majesty Queen Diana De Leon walked towards her son.

"You know we love you, but to keep the capital in West Verona we need to keep the relations in order," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a loving embrace, "Don't forget who you are."

Queen Diana turned around.

"Come, before we march into war," she laughed at her on joke commenting on the scare that was spreading throughout Verona.

Gathering himself, Alexander walked over to his brother's bed. "Has Father started the mobilization of the troops?"

"You know as well as I that a front on battle would never stand a chance. They aren't human. Yet that doesn't mean we cannot continue with our lives."

She turned towards the door, "Alec will be arriving at five and then the both of you will retire for the night for the meeting with the councils. Your father will stay with me to celebrate at the Evelyn's until seven, when he will join you both at the councils. We have no time to spear. I'll be waiting for downstairs."

As his mother turned to leave, Alexander turned around to stare at his brother's childhood room. He resented being the youngest.

* * *

Staring up at the map that hung at the back of the door of the Conference Room in the House of Councils, Alec realized just how sleep deprived he was. The leaders all spent the majority of the night after the tragedy at the party discussing war strategies. After the declaration of war, where Alec had finally presented himself as eligible in wearing the crown, his father had sent Alexander home to get some rest with his mother. It was nearly morning by then and most of the leaders went their separate ways to different hotels, deciding that returning to their homes in the areas of Verona would be too dangerous.

A meeting had been arranged for six, where the leaders and the Princes would discuss further defense analogies. His father, the King, would arrive later.

Alec knew that Alexander had spent the morning preparing for the evening at the Evelyn's. It was only acceptable that the royal family would visit the scene of the crime. Alec hadn't seen Melanie seen her attack and even though they were friends he didn't plan on fussing over her like everyone else. There were more things at stake and he had spent the entire night and half of the day looking for ways to protect the people.

Looking up at the clock, Alec gathered his things, realizing that he was going to be late.

He climbed into his coat before leaving, glancing at the map one last time trying to discover the best rout for an attack. Turned his head to the right, he found himself staring at Elizabeth's picture. The people hadn't been notified of her disappearance yet. It would be only a matter of hours before the papers would report on the declaration of war that was announced earlier in the morning. Having his father as one of the leaders, John Kellber would obviously have the top political and social news.

Elizabeth's picture was hung in the Conference Room reminding the leaders that they only had limited time. This was something no one else felt stronger than the older Prince himself.

* * *

Last night had been a nightmare and opening her eyes to greet the world had only confirmed its reality. She awoke on the hard cold ground of the hut, unsure of what was happening in Verona. Although Elizabeth had never received the kind of attention or luxuries that the royals were used too, in her particular predicament, she wished that she could go back to the things she had had.

Refusing to get up to such madness, Elizabeth lay in her blue dress, wishing she was back in Verona. Not only did she want to go back to Verona, but she wanted more than anything to go back as more than a nobody. With no royal blood or beauty, Elizabeth was always left ignored by the society she lived. Laying down on the cold ground in the middle of nowhere held captive by hostile vampires in what everyone knew would turn to war; Elizabeth closed her eyes imagining that she was Lady Melanie dancing with Prince Alexander. She could picture herself twirling around at the beat of the music in the arms of the Prince she always wanted. But love had to wait; she'll have to survive first.

The sharp sound of marching brought Elizabeth out of her fantasies. She quickly gathered herself to a standing position. Very carefully she walked to the opening of the hut that led out and without sticking her whole head out, she opened it far enough to see through.

Thousands of troops marched on, one after the other in lines that seemed to stretch on forever and Elizabeth knew that from their blood fest last night that they would all be stronger than ever.

An overwhelming fear rang through her body. Fighting to keep tears back, Elizabeth hoped more than ever that Alexander would have a military plan. No human army would ever stand a chance and although Verona hadn't sent a letter announcing war to the vampires yet, Elizabeth knew that they would. A declaration of war was only issued to the people of Verona. Even without the war beginning fairly, the vampires would attack like they had at the ball. They aren't going to stop until they had the invention that Elizabeth's ancestors had built.

The news hit her suddenly. Verona could never win such a war and when a letter of declaration of war on the Izzledans from William De Leon reaches the Dark Prince, the vampires would attack with no mercy breaking the mere human weapons. Elizabeth couldn't help, but feel responsible. Her ancestors had created something everyone wanted, but now no knows where it really is and yet they were going to fight for it. She knew people she loved would die. A picture of both Alexander and her mother flashed before her eyes.

* * *

As a war was probably going on, life continued as normal for the elites of Verona. Instead of packing up on food and drawing emergency escape planes like the commoners of Verona, Alec was forced by his position as prince to continue the family name. Even though he didn't like what he was about to do, he had too, because according to his mother a strong bond needed to take place between West Verona and the Royals.

Walking up the Evelyn's household front door stairs, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his younger brother.

Alec spotted the butler walking his way.

Knowing exactly what to do, the butler turned around and walked back to the parlor. Alec followed close behind.

"Your mother told me to give you this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box elegantly dress up. Dropping it into Alec's hands, he winked with a hint on what was about to occur before walked straight out into the parlor.

Alec stayed behind, able to hear the voices of his mother, father, and the Evelyn's from inside the room. Glancing behind him, he looked straight into the ballroom that had hosted Lady Melanie's coming out party. He could still see Melanie's blood stain. Moving his head to the corner of the room, he realized the Elizabeth's blood traces were no longer visible from the carpet cleaners. He felt a twinge of pain travel throughout his body, wondering if she was still alive and well. He wanted nothing more than to leave and save her.

Alec never had the opportunity to really talk to Elizabeth and he now regretted it more than ever. Now he could only imagine her waltzing around the dance floor with his brother who she loved, Gerald, and Bruce. If only he had been there to save her being kidnapped, maybe she wouldn't be held captive. But Alec's whereabouts on the night of the ball had to be concealed. He had been discussing the possible attacks with his few allied friends too busy protecting the people to care about a ball. His friendly alliance with John Kellber provided the man with any news that he desired. Alec now wished more than ever that he hadn't been dishing news that night and had been at the ball saving Elizabeth's life.

"His royal Highness Prince Alec De Leon", turning his head back Alec heard his announcement.

He held his guard walking in.

"Darling!" His mother ran to greet him. Instead of addressing his family first, Alec properly addressed Melanie's parents.

Lady Melanie herself lay peacefully on the coach, still wrapped up from last night. Not daring to star at his brother, Alexander, Alec choose a seat close to Melanie.

Discussion continued throughout the room. Occasionally his mother would eye him reminding him of the arrangement that had been months in creation. Even with a war he had t do what he was born to do.

"I believe there is something Alec is itching to tell us."

Alec had never felt resentment for someone as much as he did for his mother at that moment.

Turning towards Melanie, who lay on the coach recovering from her attack, Alec got out of his seat. He fell to one knee. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk without assistance, Alec chose to get what he had to do out of the way in the parlor room.

"Melanie."

She turned to stare at in confusion as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that Alexander had chosen.

"We have known each other for sometime. I believe that we and Verona would benefit in such tremendous ways from our marriage. West Verona would remain the capital. Melanie Evelyn will you marry me?"

He kept it short and somewhat sweet.

From his current position Alec could that his mother was beaming.

"I… um..." Not sure what to say Melanie turned to her parents. She could tell that they too had had it planned. What more would an elite want than making sure their offspring brought pride and honor while securing their future?

Although she never viewed Alec as nothing more than a friend and an acquaintance, while falling in love with his brother, she knew what she had to say.

"Yes," she whispered through tear.

A bustle of fake joy ran from the parents.

While everyone stared at Lady Melanie, both Alec and her stared at Alexander who look as if he had witnessed murder.

* * *

Walking as fast as she could, Elizabeth held her head high as she marched across the camp in search of the vampire than had called her worthless and had nearly killed her.

Not afraid of death she walked through the camp well aware of the other vampire's frightening stares.

She walked into what she believed was his little hut. Throwing the flaps open and marching in with her dress trialing behind her, she narrowed her eyes.

"I want to speak with you King immediately!"

Her demands were granted before any action was given from Charles himself.

He sat behind a desk that was the only piece of civilization she had seen in what seemed like several days.

Standing behind was the Dark Prince himself.

"Or anyone in charge"

Any attempt to being brave was fading from her cool exterior.

"If you dare attack Verona again I will..."

"You will do what?" Elizabeth turned to Charles who had silenced her attempt.

"You know, my king, I'm rather thirsty, "Charles continued getting up out of his chair.

Before Elizabeth could comprehend what was happening, he was next to her holding her by her throat.

"Enough" The King's voice rang hard and clear.

"Let her talk," he demanded forcing Charles to let Elizabeth go.

"Last night, I told you that my name is Elizabeth Monroe, ancestor to Ronald Monroe. I can find you the invention, but on a deal. Promise me that you will not hurt the people of Verona and I will find you the invention you need."

She stared hard at the Dark Prince. It was a nickname that people called him even though he was the King.

"And if you don't?" She turned to face Charles who had always challenged her.

Elizabeth knew she wouldn't. Even if she did find the invention that caused this war, she wasn't going to give it to them. She was going to find a way to stop the war herself.

"I will be yours," she whispered.

Thank you all so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dark Prince **_

I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner. Summer proves to be more demanding than any other season. I promise to get more into what's going on with the Dark Prince and Elizabeth. I have big planes for them at the castle. Thank you guys so much for reading and either reviewing, or adding this story to you favorites. This all means a lot to me. I'm thinking of updating at least every week. Thanks!

_**Chapter 7 **_

"_**A declaration of war has been issued out by His Royal Highness King William De Leon during the few hours before rumors of the disappearance of Elizabeth Monroe began. Last night at precisely four in the morning, Prince Alec De Leon addressed his people proving proudly that he can and will lead us to victory and become our leader. His father taking over the address has confirmed the speculation that had been circulating the peaks of society that the attendee at the party who has been confirmed missing is indeed Elizabeth Monroe. Although panic strengthens through us all, I urge that a simple reproach be made. Trust in our fierce choice of leaders will lead us to breaks of the world, yet we still need precautions for a few witness have reported in seeing the oldest Prince at the front steps of the Evelyn mansion hours after his parent's arrival this very evening. The top story circulation precisely at this moment speaks of an upcoming engagement in such times of pearl. With such actions after the scandalous waltz between the Prince's younger brother and the young lady of the Evelyn household, one can't help but question the Prince's true intentions when it does come time to wear the crown."**_

_**John Kellber **_

_**Saturday May 11, 1899 Verona News Daily **_

It finally occurred to Elizabeth just how many times she had been transported around since last night, forced into different huts and held as a captive. She wondered more than ever what the people back home were doing. Closing her eyes she imagined herself once again at the ball this time laying her head against Prince Alexander's shoulders as he carried her around on the ballroom dance floor, hoping that when she opened her eyes her dream would become a reality. Only as she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of various trees that were quickly passing, the rocking motion that was familiar with riding a horse that she had tried to forget, and the cold and hard shoulder of the Dark Prince himself that she had been leaning on for support in her childish fantasy.

A quick gasp escaped her until she finally replied, "Oh sorry", while lifting her head in a dizzy twirl.

"The apology stands unaccepted. You know that you enjoyed that more than you'd like to admit."

Anger shot through Elizabeth as she pulled away from him. With her arms still wrapped around his thick strong waist she shot him a dirty look knowing that through the vampire perks he obtained that he was perfectly able to see it.

"Don't flatter yourself." She slowly removed her arms from his waist and tried not to look down at the flying ground and just how height up they were. Before she could really get far with her curious speculations Elizabeth's wrists were grabbed once again by the Dark Prince.

He placed her arms around his waist.

"You'll fall off. As much as I'd want you too I can't afford to lose my only living prisoner of war."

His voice was low and humming as it always was. It was as if he was mumbling through every sentence making it hard for humans to hear. They rode quickly on a mud stricken road on the hours before sunset with the black stallion horse running as fast as it could.

Elizabeth grunted in disapproval. "You disgust me." Her voice was sharp and cold. She slightly shivered against the wind.

The sun was setting quickly which was why the vampires had probably decided to travel to their castle then instead of during the day, when Elizabeth actually attained energy.

He didn't respond to her, but at that very moment they sped up, exceeding the other military sergeants who had been ordered by Charles to ride with them. Elizabeth was still unsure what they or especially she was supposed to do when she arrived there. She had woken up quite late that day in a hut to find that arrays of soldiers were marching. Many of them were then dismissed for the day. Elizabeth found out soon that the sun isn't too kind to the vampires giving her an advantage.

At that moment it became clear to her that it didn't matter what she did at the castle or wherever they were going. She was on a mission to find the invention, to save her life and the lives of the ones she loved. She had had no chose, but to follow the prince to the heart of the city of the creatures that had wanted to kill her kind so badly. Charles had made it extremely clear that she had no other chose. Elizabeth looked up at the Dark Prince. From her position behind him, she could tell he had his sight set on getting to his castle, as soon as possible.

* * *

There had been times when Alec had actually thought that John Kellber was a friendly acquaintance. Yet, there were times such as these that he realized that their relationship was set on a huge mutual agreement of pulling favors. With that in mind, he drank his wine thoughtfully pondering about his next move. His mother was so trilled about his engagement that she had run off into the night already making arrangements with Melanie's mother, while making sure that everything was kept in secret.

As she had run off with Mrs. Evelyn discussing arrangements and pretending her son enjoyed what was about to occur, her two sons stared at each other with hostile expressions.

It was a wedding that Alec didn't want to be part of at all, yet he had managed to pull himself into the role of the groom.

"I'm sorry," Alec broke the silence between Alexander and him.

They had both been ordered to the Conference Room by their mother to prepare for their meeting with the councilmen, but anyone who was important in Verona knew that she had sent her sons there to avoid speculations of any happy social gathering. Given the situation of the people of Verona and the allegations about Alec in the papers, Her Majesty had done a good job.

"You can't blame this on me; believe me I had no intention on marring into the luxuries of West Verona," Alec continued trying to reason with his young quick to judge brother.

"Yet, you did," Alexander's voice was harsh as he stood up from his chair. They waited in silence for the other councilmen to arrive knowing that their father would be coming later.

Slamming the Verona Daily News on the table in the Conference Room, Alec stood up staring at Elizabeth's picture.

"Let me be more precise, everything is going fall into place as soon as this meeting starts," at that moment Alec knew exactly what his next move was.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you leave Melanie out of it," Alexander stared blankly at his older brother using ever piece of restraint he had not to take his anger and the revenge he wanted on society out on his brother. But it was what Alec said next that kept Alexander's feet planted where he stood and his arms at his side.

"She's wanted this all along, Alex. A wedding would surely grantee more social status for any desiring and ungrateful girl of her kind," Alec regretted his words as soon as he said them. Alexander flung himself onto his brother, rage filling through him as he threw punches at the only person who had held his back since he was young.

Alexander didn't hold back. He used ever piece of strength he had to hurt his brother. He held Alec by his collar and shook him hard against the wall. As the youngest brother, Alexander obtained the good physical strengths that ran in the family. Although he was pretty bright in his academic and mental abilities, he always chooses actions first above the good old fashioned problem solving.

When Alec saw the perfect opportunity to safe himself, he jumped at it. Taking his hands and holding his brother's wrists, Alec engaged himself and Alexander in a power struggle.

"I don't love her, Alex," Alec screamed, "But I'll do whatever it takes for you to get her."

And with that, Alexander let go of his brother panting loudly. It was about time, because at that very moment the door was sung open to reveal the entire council and all of them stood staring blankly at the princes. A shiver ran through both the brothers as they realized that John Kellber himself stood in the middle of the crowd with a camera in his hands, smiling brightly indicating that he and everyone that stood with him had heard every word.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Dark Prince**_

I want to thank you guys for reading so far. And I truly want to apologize for taking so long, but a lot of things are going on. I promise that I would never stop writing this until the conclusion. This chapter is kind of short and I hope you like it, but I promise to make the story more exciting as it goes. It takes place the same day as the last chapter only later at night. Thank you so much for reading!

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Saturday May 11, 1899**_

**To King** **Demon Vestor of Izzledan**

_**It comes to my attention that that our differences have not yet been settled. Violence remained my very last resort, but the safety of the people of Verona will always have a greater priority than any pity argument. I leave confrontation on the table and up for certain option. In the meanwhile, my people and I would like to present a solution to our disagreement. We have prepared for full defense and we will stand strong. **_

_**-Lord William De Leon Supreme Leader of Verona**_

The meeting stood adjourned. Alexander had avoided Alec's eyes, while the other councilmen all stood facing each other. Conrad Kellber shifted glances between the other men. His son, who clenched his camera excited over the photo and coverage he had gotten, smiled with vicious certainty. Bruce Hunter and Gerald Chance exchanged glances of acknowledgement. Lord William De Leon placed his pen down with a thump that shattered the silence and suddenly attention was placed back on the subject at hand. Both princes hung their heads in shame at their earlier quibble.

"Well, gentlemen," Lord William stood, "I believe we are done here."

A response had been finally written and the men all stood up ready to whisper their goodbyes.

Alexander and Alec stood firmly in their positions next to their father. The council men all took leave after a hand shake and a whisper goodbye. Each stared the brothers down. Gerald and Bruce slipped out after they exchanged friendly smiles among the two princes. John Kellber stood last to leave and made sure that his hand shake was threatening.

The future leaders of Verona stood before their father than, who instead of acknowledging his sons merely left the room with no further reply.

Whether he had heard the argument before the meeting stood unknown to the brothers.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to a friendly atmosphere that resembled her previous home. She smiled sweetly after her favored slumber. She sat up on the fluffed and large bed that she lay on. Everything looked as it should have. Her surroundings looked familiar to her old home, yet she knew exactly where she was. Staring down at her cloths and her slightly disturbed appearance made it clear that she was still a captive. But this time she was being treated with respect.

Elizabeth slowly rose from the bed, wondering why they had put her in such a luxurious room or how she actually ended up there. Her memory remained clogged. The only thing she could have recalled was the ride to the massive castle with the king.

She glanced around the room staring at the red and black design. Everything looked marvelous and yet frightening. A bathroom stood attached to the bedroom. Elizabeth ran towards it with a grateful desire and stood with astonishment at a change of clothing that sat on the vanity table.

Excited with pleasure for the first time in two days, Elizabeth quickly glanced over it. She didn't care, at that point, whether it was appropriate for her. She unstrapped the bindings of her old and worn out blue ball gown and let fall to the marble floor. In a hurrying pace, Elizabeth unhooked her corset and freed her partly hanging hair, then slipped her stockings and lace undergarments off. Finally she detached her necklace and earrings and reached for the new dress. It was a simple blue, yet intriguing dress that would hug her waist and fall to the floor around her.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Elizabeth washed herself using the wash cloths and large water tub, tools that she thought the vampires would never have.

And finally she gratefully dressed herself into the new dress, once she was dry.

The bathroom was surprisingly more modern than the ones in Verona; with a large tub, various cloths, vanity tables and the sweet smell of delicate petals. On the vanity table, aside from the new dress, sat a bouquet of freshly picked red roses with petals that scattered the entire table. In a bottle next the bouquet sat a sweet and attractive perfume, equivalent to the smell of the roses.

Outside the bathroom, Elizabeth remade her bed in respect to the gifts she had just received and on the writing table that stood adjacent to the bed she noticed a tray of bread, water, and rice.

It didn't seem like much, but to Elizabeth who hadn't eaten for a matter of a day and half, the sight of the smallest human energy source excited her.

She quickly ate the necessities and glanced at her reflection in the mirror across the bed. The room only consisted of only a bed, mirror, table, and a bathroom that's door remained wide open. There stood two doors that would to Elizabeth's hunch lead out of the room. But as Elizabeth walked over to them she realized that they both remained tightly locked.

* * *

Lady Melanie watched her mother proudly as she conversed with the Queen of Verona. She couldn't help, but imagine herself as the Queen every time she locked eyes with the mother of her fiancé. Twirling the ring around her finger she thought of Alexander and his pathetic response to the engagement. She did love him, but at that very moment there was nothing Melanie wanted more than her new position as the would be Queen and the only way she would get it is through Alec. Dissatisfied with the shift of the conversation from the wedding to the new war, Melanie asked to excuse herself.

A footman and butler both ran over to help her in her detrimental condition.

Rising with their help, she whispered goodbye to her mother and to her future mother-in-law and limped up to her room.

After dressing into her night gown, Lady Melanie dismissed her maids and flubbed down onto her pink satin bed. Turning to the side, she stared and the picture of the Alexander by her night table. By the flickering of the candle she made out the outline of his face and suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt of doubts. Running her hand over the engraving on the engagement ring box, Melanie went over her relationship with the princes. She knew that both stood wrapped around her finger. Yet out of guilt she removed her ring and placed in the box. There only stood one thing between Melanie and her position as Queen.

Removing the padding under the box, Lady Melanie accidentally tore through it in an attempt to place the ring back in and to her surprise discovered a small piece of paper inside the ring box.

Realizing that her fiancé's brother had chosen the ring, Melanie opened the paper.

_**Let's Run Away **_

_**~ALexDL **_

She read over it several times. Understanding Alexander's motives came easily to her. He wanted her and she did want him. But there was one thing that Lady Melanie wanted more and she was going to do anything to get it.

There stood only one thing in her way and that one little girl was the person that had stolen the attention of her current fiancé and had chased after the man that was in love with her. That one person was currently away and Lady Melanie, in the interest of herself and the people, was going to make sure that she stayed away.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Dark Prince**_

I really apologize! i've frogotten to separate the different pov lately and that's gotten really confusing. so i've fixed them for now and promise to add them on. Thanks so much to everyone who continues to read. I know this chapter is slow but it's getting there. I really hope to do a chapter on a masquerade ball soon and promise to update sooner!

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**Rumors are a dirty practice that still remains in our society. We do our best to rid our society of negative and damaging lies. But the talk of confrontation between the future leaders of our nation remains, as I confirm, the truth. It seems that my ally has confirmed that a little quarrel was played out before the entire cabinet before Saturday night's meeting. A message was successfully sent by horseback and the presence of two soldiers to the Izzledans, confirming the full dense of our soldiers and the possible outbreak of war. Peace and the release of Elizabeth Monroe are demanded by the convention. Lady Melanie has remained out of the limelight for sometime, yet her presence has taken a greater toll on Prince Alec De Leon, who has requested her hand in marriage. For those of us that believed in the engagement and union of Prince Alexander and Lady Melanie will be pleased to know that that she remained that hot topic at hand between the unstable brothers. I feel responsible to warn you all that maybe the current expectations held for Prince Alec might just be too much for his younger brother to handle. If certain actions continue to persist the strength of our civilization will surely be questioned by our enemies."**_

_**John Kellber**_

_**Sunday May 12, 1899 Verona News Daily**_

Lady Melanie Evelyn awoke from her night's slumber as happy and content as a soon to be queen could possibly be. She glided out of her pink and satin bed, rang the bell that sat besides on her nightstand until it made a loud and urgent call that rang throughout her estate, limped over to her vanity table as quickly as her recovering body would allow her, and played with her slightly golden hair impatiently until the helping ladies would arrive. Rushing upon her behalf, two young and eager maids arrived running in ready to assist in any possible way.

Knowing the routine that they have played out for the past 16 years, the two maids each helped Melanie out of her chair and began dressing her up.

"Good morning, my lady," they both said in perfect unison.

"Hope you've had a very pleasant night," one maid said trying to flatter their employer's daughter.

Lady Melanie did not answer. She had her mind on only one thing and as one of the maids reached for her regular, yet extremely extravagant house dress, she objected.

"I hope you don't think I'm wearing that hideous thing to a meeting with the prince." Her words came out harsh and angry.

"Of course not, my lady," she dropped the dress that she held and instead reached for a red flowery dress that was newly ordered just for private occasions with the royal family.

Frustrated and angry at her maids' incompetence, Lady Melanie reached to her dresser and grabbed the dress that she initially wanted.

She flung the new dress at the maids expecting them to fully dress her to perfection, for this morning Lady Melanie was visiting her future royal residence to pay a visit to her future mother in law and to accomplish what she has planned in order to grantee herself the position as queen.

* * *

Prince Alec De Leon slammed the newspaper down into the wash basin and stared himself down in the mirror. His eyes sagged slightly for the last coupled of days. Unable to sleep, his royal highness had spent the night scribbling down his political thoughts into speeches that he planned to propose to his father. No matter what he had tried the prince could not have turned his thoughts away from Elizabeth.

This was no way for an engaged prince to behave and in part he had begun to believe every little piece of propaganda that was proposed to the people through the newspapers. Only one thing stood clear in Prince Alec's mind as his name was called by the butler, he had to under any circumstance find a way to get to Elizabeth. With that in his thoughts, he reached for his engagement ring that he had not worn since his proposal.

* * *

A loud and frightening knock awoke Elizabeth, who sat up immediately in the crimson bed ready to face her captors.

Elizabeth looked up to see the handsome face of a strange man that stood with one hand on the door handle. From his attire, Elizabeth could tell that he was a worker for the King. His face was stern, as if he had had many years of practice in the manner of treatment towards captives. His cold green eyes bore into her and Elizabeth found herself wishing for the company of anyone else, including the cruel Charles that she had had many encounters with. Without any hesitation he reached towards her and in an instant held Elizabeth by her arms, dragging her down a dark hallway. Elizabeth screamed. Her futile cries become accompanied with a pathetic fight that failed to last longer than a second, because in what seemed less than that instant both of them stood before an ivory and crystal chandeliered throne. Elizabeth glanced around her witnessing men of high stature surrounding her.

She stood in the middle of a circular room that modeled the serious tone of the Conference Room in Verona, except instead of greeting the faces of two gorgeous princes; Elizabeth stared into the eyes of six angry vampires. Looking up at the dark prince himself, Elizabeth realized that her hair was disproportioned and that her dress deemed inappropriate. Everything seemed surreal to her as she stood before a governmental function of her country's enemy.

All the men sat in chairs behind ivory desks that were elevated from Elizabeth's position. She strained upwards to glance at them in their important suits of attire. A bright light shined on Elizabeth making it impossible for her to witness anyone other than the dark prince who sat in her line of direction. His head rested on his hand as he peered down at Elizabeth with a mixture of emotions that she could not decode. His hair fell into his eyes and strongly fell around his chin in a devilish manner. Elizabeth crowed into herself as the man who had grabbed her disappeared into the darkness.

"Elizabeth Monroe?" An unfamiliar voice from out of the darkness addressed Elizabeth. Afraid and shocked, Elizabeth stood silent nodding her head slightly.

The king stood silent as well refusing to continue with his duties.

"The letter, my lord", urged another unfamiliar and distant force. Without hesitation the dark prince lifted his head out of his daze and pinned his eyes upon an official letter which he began to read.

Elizabeth shuddered as she closed her eyes imagining the government officers of Verona composing the letter. She controlled her tension and nervous manner hoping that her captivity would be mentioned. Instead the letter focused on the peace between the rival countries. A cold gust of wind forced Elizabeth to freeze in her position until the king's eyes left the paper to focus on her. Elizabeth refused to look at him and instead looked around at what she could manage to see. She glanced at the other pale creatures, each with deep and dark blue or green eyes.

A silence fell upon the room as Elizabeth realized that a private discussion was proceeding without her knowledge. Notes slide past the council members as tears passed down Elizabeth's cheek. The letter had not mentioned her.

A loud discussion reached out of control.

"Consider compelling her tell to us of the invention," a voice rang out louder than the others.

"She promised to help us."

"I say we sell her to Charles, attack, and win what we have wanted."

Elizabeth began to shake. Her dark brown hair fell over her bare cold shoulders sheltering her.

"Gentlemen," the dark prince's words failed to silence the room.

"Gentlemen.." the deafening sound of the heavy wooden door rang out drowning the king's voice.

Turning around, the council and Elizabeth turned to greet Charles who carried the struggling bodies of two messengers.

* * *

Prince Alexander adjusted his coat and reached for the scarf that he had planned to wear in the presence of Lady Melanie. He stared himself down in the mirror in a shameful manner embarrassed over his actions at the Conference Room and his decision to send the note attached to the engagement ring. But before the young prince could undo his actions, his butler arrived before the central entrance to the house and in a clear and loud voice he announced the arrival of the prince's older brother's fiancé.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The**__**Dark**__**Prince **_

Hey, everyone. I'm attaching this chapter to the author's note, just so you know. I hope you enjoy and I really want to thank you guys for reading.

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**There comes a time wh**__**en one person joins in holy matrimony with another and together they become one. Under such extraordinary measures, we proudly display and announce the engagement between Prince Alec De Leon to the lady of West Verona. We ask for your company in the engagement celebration between the future Mr. and Mrs. De Leon on Friday the 17**__**th**__** of May 1899. Come dressed beyond your imagination at **_

_**the Royal Ballroom of the De Leon Palace. **_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Evelyn **_

_**Lord and Lady De Leon **_

Melanie had enclosed all the invitations into the red and pink box ready to hand deliver them to the royal family for approval. Her personal visit however, as everyone knew, was unnecessary. Any maid or Evelyn servant would have done the bidding in a heart beat just to seek a glance at either young prince, hoping that maybe one would fall in love with them launching their dreams into reality. Yet Melanie had insisted and on that Sunday morning just two day after her coming out celebration and the vicious attack by the vampires, she had paid her visit in the hopes of running into her fiancé.

Instead, however, Melanie found herself in the direct light of Alexander, who happened to, after strapping his coat on, be on his way out to see Melanie herself.

They both stood and stared at each other.

Melanie stepped forward opening the door further than the butler had left it. After all, she had become part of the family.

"I've got the invitations, for Friday."

Alexander reached forward and grasped the box, speechless and clueless about his next move.

"Alex," Melanie walked towards him. "I don't believe that we should carry on as we did. It just won't be right."

Before Melanie could finish her statement, she looked up on the staircase to see her fiancé walking down to meet them. Alexander didn't bother to look up.

"I bid you all a good morning." Alec bowed down slightly, something that both Alexander and Melanie had forgotten.

"I've brought the invitations that my mother had previously prepared."

Alexander threw them gently enough that it would land in his brother's arms.

"I was just leaving."

Alexander turned around and stalked away, without any other recognition to his guest.

Alec stood planted in his position before his fiancé, with a grim expression.

* * *

Elizabeth was eventually lead back into her chambers. A conclusion had yet to be revealed.

Her old dress was lead out before the bed, along with a stack of new ones. All of them were dresses that Elizabeth could never have worn in Verona. They were just too extravagant for her. Her closets were filled with bundles of new clothing and jewels that she couldn't fathom.

Instead of feeling grateful and excited over her new accessories, Elizabeth flopped onto the bed in tears as soon as they had left her alone.

* * *

"I was looking them over and I believe that they are quite exciting," Melanie turned towards Alec and the queen with a hopeful gaze.

"Well, I should hope so," the queen replied, "We have been working on them for about six months."

"My mother has my dress picked out already," Melanie turned towards Alec, "She was wondering if Alec and I should go for the red or lavender dress. I suppose it all depends on Alec's suit for the night."

Alec hadn't been listening to his mother or his fiancé. Instead, he had turned his thoughts towards other pleasures.

"Um… I personally think we should choose the red dress so that our outfits and the interior design will match."

Melanie moved towards Alec as the queen had become occupied by the invitation's design. He held his stare towards the floor.

"Don't you think so," She questioned.

Alec seemed to hold his gaze until he finally turned towards his future wife.

"You must excuse me. There are just too many things to do for the safety of the people that I must leave."

Alec left the room in a hurry ignoring even his mother's pleas.

* * *

After what seemed a rather long time Elizabeth gathered herself together and stood up from the bed. In an angry rage she reached for the door that she had been led back into and to her surprise it was unlocked. She flung herself out and into a red hallway beautifully decorated with cream colored long box structures that covered the entire hallway.

Survival instinct ran through Elizabeth as she bolted down the hallway. Brown wooden doors would appear on either side every twenty feet or so and Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if other prisoners were behind them and out of curiosity she reached to open one of them.

Elizabeth flung the door open, but to her disappointment there stood nothing inside, but a typical bed that mimicked the one she had in her room.

Closing the door, Elizabeth turned back down the hallway and tried the next door. This one remained tightly locked. She turned around and stalked down the hallway nearing to an archway and light rays of sunshine. A bright breeze struck Elizabeth playfully across her face as she embraced the light rays of sunlight and garden scents that she had not seen in days.

A large garden conquered the ground with lilies and roses of various colors, after the stone archway that was covered with a craving of a naked mermaid, probably taken off of the front of a conquered ship.

Elizabeth walked out into the open air followed the lovely circular stones that led her around the garden. She seemed to be alone, until Elizabeth looked up to see a familiar and beautiful face.

There stood a woman not far from where she had sat down by the fountain. She was beautiful with brown golden hair that fell all around her and a face structure that Elizabeth had known once upon a time.

Elizabeth stood and walked closer towards the woman who suddenly looked up at Elizabeth with a taunting smile. Instead she turned around and walked away, much faster than Elizabeth could follow.

For an instant Elizabeth had thought that she had meet another human, but the speed at which the women had left frightened her into thinking otherwise. Yet Elizabeth felt lucky to still be alive.

After what seemed hours, Elizabeth finally led herself towards her captive room in the hopes of finding desperate necessities such as food and once arriving she recognized an opened letter on top of her brand new dresses.

_**MistressClaire Jesuit **_

_**Friday, May 17, 1899**_

_**In honor of our grand future victory and gain His Royal Highness deems a celebration. Your presence has been requested. **_

Elizabeth marveled at them for what seemed an eternity. The letter had clearly been addressed to another and yet it sat on top of brand new dresses. Someone or something had placed it there, for the letter had been opened and read by its intended audience. Elizabeth knew nothing of what had happened, but one thing remained clear, someone wanted her at the ball. The ball in the honor of a future victory.

* * *

Lady Melanie had stalked home in her carriage angry at Alec for leaving her embarrassed and alone in the decisions of the party. They were a couple and therefore their decisions should be made as one, yet his mind was always wandering and Melanie knew who it was wandering to. She knew that something had to be done to keep that girl where she belonged.

* * *

His royal Highness Alexander De Leon spent the rest of his night alone with a bottle of whiskey. He had gone his entire life receiving every little thing he had asked for and for once he was denied. She had never wanted him and he had finally realized it. He was alone and his reputation had been tarnished by some spoiled and rotten girl.

Alexander ran his hand through his golden hair and stared at the ceiling of the Conference Room. His father's military hat hung in honor on top of the door. When Alexander had been a child his father would proudly explain the story of how Alexander's grandfather had forced his son to join the Veronian Army in the hopes that the military would clear his reputation. Alexander's father, the current king, had had a notorious reputation for heavy drinking and mingling with woman that was frowned upon. At the very age seventeen he was sent away to the military and of course his reputation took on a golden appearance as soon as he had left. No one ever figured that truth that the King had secured his son a position that guaranteed safety and yet the papers would constantly publish what the King wanted. Every day there was new story of how the young prince had bravely fought.

Alexander knew that eventually he would have to become the responsible man that his brother was and his father wanted. All his life he had thought that he and Melanie wouldn't need that once they were happily married, but reality struck him faster than he had anticipated.

Thank you sooooo much for reading!;);)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**Author's Note**_

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't undated lately. I'm preparing about three new chapters that I will post in about a week or so. I'm so sorry. My teachers are crazy and I'm not even joking. Please accept my apologize. I can't even tell you how much I dislike author's notes because they lead to false hopes. I was thinking of having a masquerade ball chapter including a new sprouting relationship between Elizabeth and the Dark Prince. I know he hasn't been around since the first few chapters. He is going to make a grand entrance I promise you. Tell me what you think. Another preview: Alec just can't wait for Elizabeth to be found. What do you think he is going to do to get her? I foresee him running towards a dangerous empire.

Thank you so much for even reading this story. It means so much to me. I never even thought people would want to read it. Thank you all so much and I will update soon and I'm going to make it juicy. Tell what you think about my thoughts.

_**Friday, May 17, 1899**_

**To the Kingdom of Verona**

_**For a kingdom that lacks the common means of defense, respect becomes essential in survival. To fully ensure the protection of your people I do suggest**__** a complete and utter surrender. We do recognize the fact that neither of us understands the location of the Monroe invention, but I would love to remind you that we do obtain his great granddaughter and we do plan on using her to our advantage. We will not withdraw our forces and we will not cease until we obtain all that we desire. **_

_**King Demon Vestor of Izzledan**_

Alec's voice trailed off the last few words of the letter. He stared into the dark wood of the table before facing his father and the rest of the council men at the table. Elizabeth's whereabouts where still unknown. The Veronians were in danger and judging from the letter's intentions they were due for an attack. There was between little to no protection available for the people and Elizabeth's life was in peril.

Alec stood he gathered his papers and his father adjourned the meeting. The men all stood, each worried about their own families.

"Well now, I hope to see you all tonight, "William De Leon smiled as the rest of the men gathered their belongings. Alec scanned the room as the men dispersed; Alexander had not attended the meeting.

Filing out with the other men, Alec left the room with his father.

* * *

Lady Melanie had spent all day preparing for her engagement party. Her new pink gown was already laid out on her bed. It was Friday morning and she had spent the majority of the day preparing. She let her hair hang down around her as the maids cleared room for the buckets of water. They slowly began to dip combs in the water and eventually ran them through her hair, ensuring a clean appearance for tonight.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of running feet. It felt as if she always would. Servants ran about outside of her room. They were preparing the castle for the ball. Elizabeth reached for the invitation that was on her bed from before. It was addressed to Claire Jesuit, a name that Elizabeth was not familiar with. She stilled remembered when the girls in Verona would receive highly deemed letters that requested their presence at the castle for fabulous events that Elizabeth rarely got to attend. Who ever had left the invitation had either made a mistake, yet Elizabeth knew that it wasn't. The letter had been accompanied with dresses. She emerged out of bed. If there was a celebration, she planned on making an appearance.

* * *

Gerald Chance stood outside of Rengal Hall, one of West Verona's most rented and fabulous ball rooms and historical sites. Few guests had already arrived. He choose to wait outside, letting the cool air engulf him. He patiently listened to the sound of far off horse hooves. At the sight of an arriving guest, he dug into his pockets and pulled out his silver mask. It hid his face, covering his cheeks and upper forehead yet exposing his piercing eyes. A lady in an extravagant yellow dress stepped out of her coach with the help of a man. Her plain yellow mask covered her face, masking her identity. Gerald waltz back into the ballroom ready for the night to begin.

* * *

Alec remained in the back of Rengal Hall. His room in the back was large enough. He was glad that he had a hideaway place in case it would be needed. He had not seen his brother since Melanie had dropped off the invitations. Alec sat down on the white long couch. He closed his eyes and didn't mind as his suit wrinkled. The pressing war engulfed his mind. What were they going to do?

An attack had to be planned yet he had no idea what was to be done. His father had been gone the majority of the day. His mother and Claudia had arrived with him to Rengal Hall, before leaving to assist in Lady Melanie's preparations. He quickly pushed these thoughts out of his mind, placed his purple mask into place, and wondered what Elizabeth was doing at that moment.

* * *

Elizabeth stared herself in the mirror. The gown hugged her hips and escalated down. She was grateful and confused at way she being treated as compared to the events that had transpired before. She dabbed some flower essences into her hair that cascaded down the side of her neck in curls.

A knock on her door startled her. She reached for the door, but it slid open by itself followed by a servant who wore a shiny black dress. She waltzed into the room and stared at Elizabeth.

"My lady, may I assist you?" She whispered. Elizabeth was shocked she kindly shook her head as a no sign. The human lady walked towards the drawer and pulled out a patch from a compartment that Elizabeth had not seen. She opened the brown patch and dropped leaves of roses and rosemary into her palm rubbing these plants together she then rubbed them into Elizabeth's exposed chest and back. The lady then placed the patch back and turned to smile to Elizabeth before taking her arm and leading her out the door and into the candle lit hallway and towards the celebration.

* * *

Bruce Hunter remained in the hallway that occupied the lounges for the other guests, at the other end of Rengal Hall. It had been a week since Elizabeth's kidnapping. He had spent the week alone with his father who was occupied with the conference meetings. He ran his hand through his hair and down his black mask. It was smooth and less elaborate compared to the ones that those lingering about the room waiting for the celebration to begin were wearing, yet it covered his face well enough that his identity was kept a secret. It was customary that everyone wear a mask so that the identity of everyone was kept a secret. The only mask that people would recognize would be royal couples and family. At around midnight, Bruce knew that everyone would relieve their identity by removing their mask.

Bruce walked out to the main large ballroom to see that many were gathered about in elaborate masks sipping cherry and blue berry drinks, while eyeing each other as if any of them might be a hidden Izzledan member ready for an attack.

* * *

Lady Melanie arrived in a green gown and a green mask. She stood by Prince Alec in his purple mask as they both patiently waited to be announced. The guests' attention was finally gathered as the King announced their names.

"I'm proud to announce the engagement of Lady Melanie Evelyn to my son Prince Alec De Leon".

The announcement continued as Melanie looked up at Alec who wore his mask and gazed on. It was alright for everyone else to recognize them in their masks after all they were now the royal couple. Lady Melanie stepped forward with Alec. Both grasped each other and gazed into the crowd ready for the celebration to occur.

* * *

A man in a purple mask cascaded about the ballroom full of guests, arriving late and in time to view the royal couple on the stand. His mask was original one that you would witness on prince or king and not a diplomat. He was a stranger his movements far superior to others about him. Couples regularly waltzed around in circles as the music gently played. He stayed close to the back wall and watched as the others took play in mundane activities.

* * *

Prince Alexander De Leon arrived late. Everyone turned to gaze at him. He strode forward without a mask and in his father's military suit. Rushing forward just as Lady Melanie and Prince Alec were walking down the stairs, Alexander looked for his father and mother. In a desperate attempt he cleared his voice and yelled out.

"I too have an announcement."

Lady Melanie turned towards the direction of Alexander angry that the attention was now off of her. The guests' attention was diverted towards Alexander.

"It has come to my attention that our Kingdom is in danger."

A gasp ran throughout the crowd. King William De Leon rushed towards his son. Prince Alec turned to run towards his brother as well. Lady Melanie grasped his arm, preventing him from leaving without a fight.

"Therefore," Alexander continued, "I plan on assisting my people."

Another gasp ran out this time people were not afraid for there lives but rather shocked at his departure so quickly before a wedding.

"With the permission of my father and the people of Verona, I plan on honorably defending this Kingdom for our children and the people."

Silence fell upon the crowd followed by a round of applause. Lady Melanie wavered into Alec's arms, leaning into him. Prince fell into the wall for support as he held his fiancée upwards. King William De Leon signaled for the music to continue, hoping to quickly clam the guests, before he rushed to his son and clasped onto him pulling him away from the stand.

"What are you doing", he yelled into his son's face, shaking him madly.

"Father I cannot let my people die."

"That is not your concern; I have fully prepared an army."

"Then let me go with them," Alexander took his father's arms off of him; "They need me more than anything. I can do the same that you have. I promise you."

Diana De Leon stepped between her son and her husband. She clasped onto Alexander with tears in her eyes as she nodded her head. Someone had to fight and she knew it.

* * *

Elizabeth was led by the maid into the hall way and down several corridors. Everything was dark and hard for her to see. She was quickly blinded as the maid reached for a door. She felt the presence of bodies around her as she entered a dimly lit ballroom. All eyes quickly turned towards her human form. She looked around her to see the Vampire Prince on his throne. He was surrounded by other important men and several women who lingered at the foot of his throne. His smile faded as he saw her. Elizabeth felt fear run through her. Everyone turned towards the human girl. Elizabeth turned to find the maid gone. Silence fell upon the room as a girl stood up from the Prince's side. She burst out laughing.

"I honestly didn't think she would come!"

The Prince stood from his throne. The women walked towards Elizabeth. She was the same person Elizabeth had seen in the gardens the day before.

"My name is Claire Jesuit and I'm glad you are here. Please sit down."

Elizabeth sank to the floor with Claire right before the Prince's throne. The party continued. Everyone drank from crystal cups a thick red liquid. Elizabeth shuttered wondering if it belonged to the two soldiers who were captured by bringing the letter from Verona. She wondered why they had invited her to a ball. It was obviously something that Claire had done, the Prince did not seem too happy. A couple of girls stared at Elizabeth they too sat down with Elizabeth and Claire. One of them had let their brown hair fall in curls around her face the other had pinned her black hair up.

Elizabeth was pulled from her thoughts as the Prince cleared his throat. Elizabeth turned to look as he flung his empty cup towards a maid. The maid ran to get more. Elizabeth was unsure of whether the small maid was human.

"Demon," Claire got up from her position and stretched her arms over the Prince. She let her light brown hair fall over the Prince. Couples swirled on the dance floor. Many sat and gossip. Elizabeth knew that there really wasn't any difference between the Veronians and the vampires.

"It's such a shame, we are low on blood. It's a good thing that there is a human among us."

Claire whispered into his ear loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

Elizabeth looked around the ballroom, Charles wasn't around.

* * *

Lady Melanie had spent the evening gossiping about her engagement ring. She felt just the way she thought she would be, when engaged to a King to be. She retired from her friends for a moment wondering where Alexander was. He was willing to go to war and Melanie couldn't help but feel guilty. She turned down the corridor looking for Alexander, but rather falling onto someone else. The man was tall and wore a purple mask that covered his face.

"Alec!" Melanie screeched.

"Where have been?" Melanie took his arm and led him towards the back of Rengal hall and into one the rooms that she had occupied earlier.

Melanie went about the room applying various amounts of scents on her neck.

He sat down pushing his arms back to support himself on the couch and spreading one leg over the other. It was a position that Melanie had never seen Alec sit in before.

"Have you seen Alexander? I've tired to look for him."

Melanie sat down next him in defeat.

"I feel so horrible." She seemed as if she were about to cry. Melanie's eyes filled with tears.

"It's my entire fault. I just don't want him to go, but…"

Melanie's head fell onto his shoulder. She looked up at his shiny Purple mask. His hair seemed lighter than usual. Melanie tired to reach for the mask, but her hand was caught.

"Alec..." Before Melanie could finish her sentence, his lips crashed with hers. He pushed her down into the large couch, tearing off Melanie's mask and throwing it onto the floor.

Melanie had never been close to Alec, but she suddenly admired the attention, after all they were about to be married.

* * *

Gerald Chance made his way carefully to the private backrooms, looking for a men's room. Making his way to the back he bumped into another man with a black mask on, forcing his mask to slide off his face and onto the floor.

"Gerald?" Bruce Hunter yelled in surprise.

Both men smiled at each other and scrambled to find their masks.

"I was looking for the men's rooms," Gerald explained.

"So have I," Bruce walked down the corridor opened a door and then quickly closed it, "It has to be somewhere."

The corridor was completely deserted and both men wondered where everyone was.

Bruce walked over to a door slightly tilted open and peered in. His body froze. Gerald walked over peering into the room above Bruce's shoulder.

Lady Melanie lay on the couch in open view. Her gown was thrown onto the floor; her hair covered her shoulders and bare chest. On top of her lay a mysterious man whose mask fell off. The purple mask hit the floor. As the couple turned on the floor, both men could see that it was not the Prince, but rather other man unknown to both.

Gerald quickly pulled Bruce away and both men swiftly left the corridor from the direction they had come.

* * *

Elizabeth turned towards the vampire prince and Claire; the Prince dismissed her intentions and pulled Claire by her hands towards him as he stood.

"Did you bring her here?" He whispered loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

Claire laughed, "Of course I did."

The Prince and Claire both walked towards the dance floor. Elizabeth stared after them. The entire ball room fell to a hush as the prince pulled Claire to his chest.

Claire's slim cream colored gown hugged her frame. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder about Alexander and Melanie.

The Prince let his dark hair cover his eyes. He led Claire around the floor in circles, slightly dipping her backwards towards the floor. They went quickly in circles, too quickly for Elizabeth to keep up. Pretty soon they resembled a blur of cream and black. They continued as others joined. Elizabeth tore her eyes away from them to notice that she was the only one alone on the floor near the throne. The others had joined.

The maid returned from behind Elizabeth with glass of red liquid. Elizabeth turned to the women who smiled at her. She looked human, but moved faster than Elizabeth had ever seen a human move before. The women walked over to Elizabeth. Her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Would you care for a drink?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly, in desperate thirst. The women handed her a blue drink. Elizabeth stared at it in confusion.

"It's a customary drink."

Elizabeth gladly took it. She could see Claire leave the dance floor in anger as the Prince stalked back towards his throne. Claire seemed angry as if the two had had an argument, but none of the other vampires had noticed.

Elizabeth gulped her blue drink, faster than she normally would. It was thick and sweet. She gazed around the ballroom.

"I'm so sorry," the maid whispered as she moved away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared in confusion as the room started to spin in circles. She tired to stand and stumbled in confusion.

Elizabeth dropped her drink. It fell to the floor and smashed, the blue liquid fell about her dress as she fell backwards falling into the Prince who had slowly walked back to his throne in time to catch Elizabeth.

* * *

The man's hand reached up Lady Melanie's leg. His face grazed her neck. He smelled her neck and found his favorite spot, where he slowly bit down. Lady Melanie screamed. Her blood filled his mouth. He stared into her eyes and silenced her. Melanie pressed her body up to his, slowly forgetting that she was being fed from. All she knew was that she was satisfied by his embraced. He pulled away from her not intending to harm her. Melanie pushed backwards and fell on top of him. She plastered her lips to his.

He turned and pulled away from her. Melanie lay on the floor. The man throw her a towel and Melanie used it clean herself up. He helped Melanie off the floor.

"Alec?" Melanie question into his shoulder.

"Call me Charles, darling," he answered.

Grabbing his mask and belongings he left the room, leaving her alone and confused as to what had happened. She pulled herself up dressed her herself with her gown. She smiled wondering about what had happened, not remembering why she was covered in blood.

Melanie soon left the room as well. She stumbled down the corridor smiling.

She walked down back to where the celebration had continued. Everyone stood around. It was almost midnight. Silence fell on the crowd that slowly chanted down the seconds.

Melanie turned around to a man in a purple mask again.

Everyone suddenly removed their masks. Lady Melanie found herself staring at her fiancé, Prince Alec. He smiled at her.

"Where have you been all night?"

Melanie stood in shock as she glanced behind Alec. There stood another man, who too had a purple mask. He removed his mask and smirked at Melanie, who fell backwards into Alec's arms.

* * *

Thank you soo much for reading, i've attached the author's note to the beginning so to get rid of what looks like an extra chapter. thanks :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Dark Prince**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"_**The sweet smell of caramel filled chocolate desserts can still be detected around Rengal Hall, which hopefully will mask the fowl smell that has risen since Lady Melanie's first coming out party. Despite the warm welcomes from hundreds of the most pristine leaders of Verona, Lady Melanie was absent for a good half of the celebration, appearing only to flaunt her new gown for a figure in a purple mask. Could it have been her fiancé? To our surprise the future majesty ended the night in the arms of the man she seemed to have been avoiding after hearing the news that that her fiancé's brother is now fighting in our defense. My deepest concern and respect for Lady Melanie and Prince Alexander, who will depart with our military men this very afternoon. **_

_**John Kellber **_

_**Saturday, May 18th, 1899 Verona News Daily**_

Prince Alec awoke to the sound of the birds outside of his room. He rolled over in his bed, realizing that he was still in his cloths from last night. His tie lied on the floor along with his purple mask only a few feet away. The events of last night rushed back to him as walked towards his window which overlooked the front of the palace.

Several horses stood in front of the gate and men in military uniforms ran to and from the palace. Alec quickly closed the window and latched it into place. He gathered his cloths from the floor and reached for a new clean uniform before rushing to the wash basin to prepare for the day's proceedings. Before he left he reached under his bed to gather a paper that he had left there for the night.

* * *

Lady Melanie awoke early in the morning. She had left the previous night's celebration early under the excuse of health issues and had spent the night in her room drifting in and out of sleep.

"Lady Melanie, Good Morning!"

Several maids charged into the room ready to assist as they had always done.

Lady Melanie turned to them and waved her hand.

"I would rather prepare myself today, Thank you, you are dismissed."

Melanie turned to the mirror and stared, "I can handle it perfectly well." She said more to herself than them. The maids left the room in concern. Melanie had never really thanked them before much less had she ever prepared herself in the mornings.

Lady Melanie stared in the mirror for several minutes. She glanced at a scab on her neck that hadn't been there before.

It was tender to her touch. Unsure of how she received it Melanie grabbed a scarf in a nearby drawer to cover her neck, before searching for some cloths. There were many dresses in her closet more than she knew she had. Melanie ruffled through them as a shiver ran through her.

Last night's events rushed to her as she remembered the man in the purple mask. He wasn't Alec, but he had the same mask. It was very dark last night and it was easy to mistake people for who they really were.

Melanie sank down into a chair in her closet. She had done some things, things she shouldn't have. Guilt consumed her until she finally gathered herself together. He had done it too. Whoever that was shared the guilt with her. Everyone should have known who she was even if she didn't know who they were and they should have kept their distance.

Lady Melanie emerged from her closet in a new simple gown ready for the military event.

* * *

Prince Alexander stood underneath the flag of Verona. The blue, red, and green colors flapped in the wind. He glanced around at the surrounding estate. Blue, red, and green ribbons hung from the palace roof and cascaded down onto the ground. Flowers lined the surrounding gardens of the estate.

Prince Alexander stood outside of the palace, only a few hundred feet away. Several of Verona's leaders had already gathered. He could see the approaching figure's of Bruce Hunter and Gerald Chance and just beyond the horizon the floating image of a woman whose dress slightly flapped along with the flags. He strained his eyes to make out the image of Melanie.

Alexander's father and mother stood on top of the stone wall that overlooked the sea. His brother was just to the right of the King. Several soldiers stood by Alexander.

Soon they all fell into organized lines. The king followed the stairs from the stone wall down to the beach where several ships stood. The Queen followed her husband down and soon did all the other on lookers.

Several family members of the soldiers ran down to bid their family member a farewell. Alexander stood among the ranks of the other soldiers. He stepped out of line to hug his father and mother.

"This I believe belongs to you." The King extended out his hand to place a medal onto Alexander's uniform. "It will distinguish you apart from the others; so that once you arrive the men will know who are."

The king stepped away from his son and hugged him. They held onto to each other for quite some time, until the Queen interrupted. She held onto her son for a while.

"This is just a little some thing to keep you warm." She opened up a small blanket that Alexander had had as a child. Inside the blanket was a small jar with honey from the palace kitchen.

Prince Alexander whispered his goodbyes to his parents as they left to acknowledge the other soldiers.

"I was the one who was supposed to go." Alexander turned to see his brother striding towards him.

"I've left you something," he continued, "don't open it until safely away from here."

Alexander hadn't had time to answer his brother before Prince Alec slipped a piece of paper into his hands.

"Don't forget about me," Alec leaned in to hug his brother.

"Alec…I didn't mean to say what I did…"

"It doesn't matter any more." Alec cut his brother off. "There isn't a person in Verona who will ever doubt you again."

Alec soon left his brother to follow the King. Behind him Melanie followed. She stopped before Prince Alexander.

Lady Melanie leaned towards her former lover.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I never meant to treat you the way I did. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. You were never supposed to be the one to leave."

"No I was the one who was meant to leave. You just didn't want me to know the truth, but I do. One day you will meet someone who makes you happy." Alexander turned to glance at his brother, who was hugging fellow soldiers.

"..And you will be happy. You don't want me to know, but I do. I don't care how long it takes you to realize it. I wasn't that person, but someone will be for you. And I will be damned to sit here and just watch you."

Alexander words were spoken slowly.

Melanie turned away from him. She faced the surrounding media. John Kellber was somewhere in the crowd and he would write tomorrow about how she had turned away from him.

Melanie turned back around to face Alexander. She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned away without a word. Behind her Gerald Chance and Bruce Hunter followed ready to say their goodbyes.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke in the same bed that was in her room. She struggled out of bed. Her vision was blurry. Something had been in her drink.

A maid walked into the room, just in time to assist Elizabeth back into her bed.

"You shouldn't be getting up to quickly. I'm so sorry. No one meant for this to happen. It was that nasty girl Claire."

Elizabeth stared up at the maid. It was the same one that had helped her the day before for the party.

"Come now let me help you. There are certain things that you must do. There is a duster underneath your bed. You are to clean up around this floor."

Elizabeth stared up at her in confusion.

"The king sees no use in obtaining you anymore. Apparently you don't know where the invention is. However maybe the longer they keep you something will happen and Verona will cave."

Elizabeth suddenly remembered the deal she had made with the King and Charles. She had to find the invention to prevent the war and to get home.

"Hurry up and stay away from the second floor East Wing. You are not permitted there."

* * *

Several of the ships had sent sail and the horsemen had set off into the woods. Alexander boarded the ship. Some of the ships would stay near the dock to protect the shore from an attack on the sea. Other ships will approach the vampire colony.

Alexander stayed on the deck watching as people waved at him. He waved back to his parents and smiled suddenly feeling free and in control.

Soon his friends were reduced to moving dots on the horizon. He turned to open the letter Alec had given him. The ship rocked into the horizon towards the setting sun as he opened the letter.

It was written in his brother's familiar handwriting.

"_Dear Alexander, _

_I cannot express my regret for what will happen in the next few weeks. As you are reading this, your ship will be sailing for the Izzledan colony. Today is the day of Melanie's engagement party. I hope to see you tonight. I apologize that I will not be able to have told you this sooner, but as you now know I will be marrying her. It is not something I want. I hope you enjoyed the party. I have a feeling that something will occur, maybe another attack. I have talked to father and he has tried to ensure security. _

_There is something you must know. I have been working on this for a while and I know that it works. Underneath your ship is a hidden compartment. Only a few of the men know about it. The captain most certainly does. It full of lethal weapons, weapons that have the capacity to destroy a vampire. I trust that you will know how to use them. It was me who was supposed to go and fight. However my enthusiasm does meet yours. If you had not announced your plans to fight yesterday, maybe I still would be the one going. However, I hope that use them wisely and that return home safely. Melanie will be waiting for you. _

_Please return home soon_

_-Alec _

* * *

Charles stepped out into the night. The faint light of the sun could still be seen on the horizon of the sea. Several of the ships were still seen as tiny dots.

He thought how foolish the humans seemed. To his knowledge they had no weapons. Did they honestly feel as if they could kill at least one vampire?

He pulled himself away from the scene on the horizon and stared at the people near the shore. There stood Melanie. She seemed frail. He had succeeded in announcing his arrival to her yesterday. She was probably dazed and confused. Near Melanie, stood Prince Alec and the Royal family.

Charles walked down the steps and onto the platform which the family stood on.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he didn't care if he interrupted any conversion between them.

"My name is Charles Daggery and I was sent from the distant land of Earron to assist the people of Verona against the vampire colony."

King William stepped forward to greet him.

"I was not told of such assistance."

"There is no time to waste my lord; I believe we must do everything we can to ensure the safety of Verona. If Verona is captured so will Earron and other cities and colonies. I see that you have sent over some men for protection near the shore and on foot."

"Some of them have gone to visit to colony of Izzledan, in the event of an attack."

"Oh I see," Charles stared down at Melanie.

Lady Melanie stood in shock. He seemed familiar to her, but she simply could not remember why.

"I believe that your parents are waiting for you at the palace, Melanie."

The Queen took a hold of Melanie's arm.

"Excuse us sir," she lead Melanie back to the palace.

Alec stared at the new stranger.

"Your kind gesture is immense. I will set a meeting with you tomorrow. Come you must be exhausted from your journey here."

Charles was lead back to the palace. His lies were easily acknowledged. No one seemed to understand that he really was a vampire. They did not realize that he was sent by the Dark Prince himself to find the invention and to weaken Verona for an attack. He would find the perfect routes for another attack and discover the invention, but first he would enjoy himself in his secret new identity.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Dark Prince**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"_**Upstairs West Wing Chambers, Downstairs West Wing Quarters, Dinning Hall, Servant's Chambers, and South Quarters Staircases"**_

Elizabeth dragged the cloths over the marble floors. She had been scrubbing the entire morning. Her hands were bruised and her knuckles were red and dry. Her hair was tightly piled up upon her head and yet a few strands had managed to escape and cascade down onto her shoulders. Scrubbing the floors, dusting the stairways, and tidying the objects that lie about had become the center of her entire life.

Elizabeth had not seen Claire Jesuit since the night of the ball nor had she heard from Charles or the Dark Prince. Every morning there was a note by her bedside table that instructed her on the places that she must clean. Today the Upstairs West Wing Chambers needed clean sheets and the Downstairs Quarters needed to be dusted. The Dinning Hall had to be scrubbed; the South Quarters Staircases washed, and even the Servant's Chambers needed to be tended too. It had been made clear to Elizabeth that her need to clean the Servant's Chambers made her even less regarded than the servants themselves, who usually took to cleaning jobs elsewhere in the Palace.

It had been almost as if she had been forgotten. She once was a prized prisoner even when they had discovered that she wasn't Melanie or anyone valuable. The Prince had still been able to use her for his political gains. Ever since Claire had poisoned her cup for her amusement Elizabeth had been shunned.

Elizabeth shoved the cloths back into the hot water. She missed at least the associations that she had had. Even though at times she was frightened for her life at least she had been acknowledged. Elizabeth was now an invaluable prisoner. She sighed at the thought of working until her death.

No one had associated with her other than that maid who often only spoke to her to introduce to her new places to clean. The castle seemed so huge to Elizabeth and it was much bigger when it had to be cleaned. A new sense of appreciation rang through her as she thought of the servants that tended to her own home and even the Palace in Verona.

Food and water was dropped by her room at night and in the early mornings. Breakfast and dinner consisted of a bread and water. Elizabeth sighed once more before gathering her equipments and slowly making her way down the hallway. She did not have any encounters with others. Occasionally she'd witness the other servants cleaning as well but had never had much of an encounter.

Elizabeth carried the bucket of water down to her room. She emptied it and gathered more cloths before heading to the South Quarters Staircases. It was a big castle that had many pathways. It was hard understanding the places that you had to be at with so many elaborate names and dark pathways. Elizabeth gathered more water at a nearby water well that was used specially for cleaning the floors, before arriving at the staircases. The South Staircases seemed larger than the other ones. There were two sets of staircases that both led to different directions. One set off to the west side of the Palace and if followed to the top one would find themselves near the West Wing Court yards. The other staircase set off to the east and if followed, which Elizabeth had never done, one might possibly find the East Wing. Elizabeth began by scrubbing the staircase that led to the west side. She had learned from experience that the West Wing was where the most prominent vampires resided. It always appeared more elaborate than the North or the South.

Elizabeth quickly scrubbed the steps that led to a landing, before heading to the east staircase. She had only been cleaning for about two days but already learned to quickly power through the chores or she'd never get done. The east side of the staircase had been very dirty on the first day since Elizabeth began cleaning. The dust on the staircase could have amounted to enough to cover the entire castle. As she neared the top of the landing she heard several rustling noises as a few strangers descended down the west side of the staircase that she had just cleaned. They paid her no attention and she had learned that glancing from her work would only result in more trouble.

As she finally reached the landing, Elizabeth scrubbed about an inch or two on the top landing. She had clearly been told by the maid that she had been forbidden to enter the East Wing. Elizabeth would have normally stopped about an inch into the landing, but this time she couldn't help but notice the great amount of dust that had settled into the landing. It didn't make sense that they had her clean almost everywhere in the castle but the place that seemed the dirtiest and in need of soap and water. Elizabeth reached out further into the landing maybe she could just clear the place up a tiny bit. It didn't seem as if anyone had been in the area in a long time. It was a dark and cold place and only a few streams of light came through to the landing. She abandoned her bucket of water and dropped down the cloths to descend further into the place. There really seemed as if nothing could be hidden there, but Elizabeth had a feeling that maybe a certain something might be hidden there.

Through the dark Elizabeth could see a brown wooden table with a dainty little red cloth placed over it, on the cloth stood a ticking clock. Underneath her was a faded red carpet that was in need of a wash. The marble floors were covered with dust and the only source of light that permitted Elizabeth to see came from a nearby burning candle that someone had placed there long enough for the wax to burn midway. Elizabeth walked further into the hallway. It didn't seem different form the other wings, only less elaborate than the West Wing. Elizabeth stepped onto the marble floor again where the carpet had ended and she found herself in the middle of a narrow passage way. On the walls were pictures of unknown people. On the right wall hung a bunch of ancient little sketches that depicted pictures of people and she stared at them for a brief second before placing her gaze on a new picture of a young man. The painting was captivating. He had dark blue eyes and hair and Elizabeth stared intensely into the man's face realizing that with each passing second it became harder to deny how closely he resembled the king. He had the same face that had scared her at first. The same menacing look only it seemed as if he was younger and his features less defined almost as if he was human. He was painted in a military uniform and sat in a regular chair. His chin was placed out proud and held high while his eyes were held huge as if he wanted to behold the painter in his gaze forever.

Elizabeth was so caught in his gaze that she did not hear the approach of the figure behind her.

"There's always that look of venerability that distinguishes my kind from yours."

Elizabeth spun around in surprise to see the Dark Prince staring at the painting himself.

"I apologize it... the... it's just so horribly dusty in here," Elizabeth stuttered in an attempt to excuse her trespassing.

"You were told not to appear in here, but since it has not been touched in years, I suppose it would be best for you to continue," his eyes turned to face her and she stared in sympathy. He seemed troubled by the painting. It wasn't until his gaze of sadness turned into an urgent angered expression that Elizabeth quickly began dusting at the closest object.

She glanced behind her shoulder before turning to face him, afraid of leaving herself exposed to any opportunity of attack.

"That was me, I must admit, but I can't help but think that I look slightly better this way," he chuckled at his own vanity, "Her name was Abigail, but to me she was Archie." He seemed to refer to the painter of the painting.

"She must have been extremely beautiful to capture such an expression and I'm sure she still is," Elizabeth remarked. She was glad that he seemed so open and for once she felt safe.

"She was," he stepped away from the painting, "before they killed her."

Elizabeth was ridiculously flapping the cloth above the table making it appear as if she was cleaning the already sparkling objects.

"There is another table that looks as if it is in dire need of a shine." Elizabeth followed his gaze and approached another nearby table with a small painting of a family.

"Who was she exactly?" Elizabeth's curiosity had captured her.

"A friend of mine. We grew up together in a small village on the outskirts of Earron."

"Earron? I heard it is a lovely place, but you possibly couldn't have been raised there?"

"We all were humans once too." He glanced at Elizabeth as she dusted in a careless manner, clearly interested in what he was about to say. She stared at him unsure of what he was saying and hoping he'd continue.

"Surely you must have known," he remarked.

Elizabeth seemed surprised. She had not given much thought as to how vampires had been created. "They never tell me much."

"That's a shame. It is no wonder that your kind is easy to fool and capture."

"That kind of information is reserved for those who know how to use it properly, because in Verona we respect and treasure our government and our leaders. If you expect me to help you I must know however," Elizabeth was desperate to know more of his kind.

"I expect you to help me whether you know anything or not. Your life depends on it."

Elizabeth sighed and turned to the table continuing her work. "My grandfather once told me that all these wars are the result of a ridiculous invention. It seems silly doesn't it? He said that his great grandfather was a silly man himself and couldn't invent or create much in his life, but the beginning of century long wars" Elizabeth had chosen her words tactfully. She wanted to make it clear that she was an accidental prisoner and no royalty. Maybe her kidnapping wouldn't even cause much of a ransom with Verona, but she wanted him to know that she was the ancestor of Ronald Monroe and if anyone could find that invention it would be her.

"I might have been an accident, but I can be valuable and what I want is for you to withdraw all your forces and efforts from Verona once I succeed in getting the ridiculous things you want. I fancied you as intelligent but when I told you my name you clearly couldn't have made the simple connection," Elizabeth continued her confession.

The Dark Prince stared at Elizabeth for a long time, before he began.

"I was born in a small village outside of Earron. I was human." He glanced at Elizabeth before he continued.

"My family didn't have much, but we survived on what we had. My sister, Claire, and I had a happy childhood." Elizabeth was suddenly taken aback. Claire and the king seemed so intimate at the ball. It seemed ridiculous that they were family.

"It's a custom for the royal family to begin the dance," he answered her astonished look at the mention of Claire being his sister.

"Archie and I were dear friends we would climb the trees and mountains only to see who could reach the top first. She never beat me unless I let her, but nobody could deny her talents. She could paint for days. Every breathtaking object we saw she had to capture," he stopped and raised his hands to the ceiling where various paintings hung of landscapes.

"She even painted me," he walked back to his painting and turned his back to Elizabeth who still fumbled with the objects on the table. "We were happy for nineteen years until it was time for me to go. I had secured an apprenticeship with a blacksmith, his wife, and small daughter in Eggleston, a larger more populated town north from Earron and departed by the winter of my nineteenth year. Eggleston had a very fine community not much different from Earron but the people were much more willing to gossip and it wasn't long until rumors flew around about the connections between mysterious disappearances and a nearby cottage in the woods. In an act of foolishness that only the human race is responsible for I decided to depart to the cottage. At the time my boyish desire for fun seemed heroic to me."

He turned back around to face her before he continued.

"They called her Crystal, the women who lived in the cottage, at that moment I liked to think it was because her eyes shined like crystals." Elizabeth picked up the painting of the family on the table and carefully dusted. She focused her attention on what was being said. The king looked around at the paintings instead of looking at her.

"You have to understand that at that time vampires were not united. They would live individually and alone. Our kind had just been created and many were ashamed and terrified of drawing much attention to our species. They lived anonymously and were afraid of exposing our kind, afraid of being labeled as monsters from those we once loved. Crystal had once lived in Eggleston and helped her parents manage a local inn before her humanity was stolen by a passing gentleman. Rumors had flown around that she had eloped with him. Nobody realized that she was living alone in the nearby cottage afraid and ashamed of herself. She was unable to control herself and before she could manage it rumors were spread of local monsters."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement pretending as if she understood and yet he seemed not to care. He did not acknowledge her.

"Crystal was thirsty and she had her victim with her in an attempt to drink. My intentions where to witness what occurred in the cottage through a nearby window and maybe tell everyone about the mysteries of the cottage, it wasn't long until she saw me through the window. She seemed furious. She didn't want to be recognized as a monster. So she carried me back home to the blacksmith and killed his family thinking it was mine. She wanted me to be as alone as she was. She was the one who converted me."

"How did the murder of more people make her feel less of a monster?" Elizabeth asked.

"As long as no one knew who the perpetrator was it did not matter how many she killed. We are killers, Elizabeth, it is our nature and we have learned not to apologize for our behavior and no longer feel guilt. It is who we are. Crystal was only acting out as she should have she was taking necessary precautions to prevent our exposure at the time and taking revenge on me as well, but Crystal was careless and she didn't kill thoroughly enough."

At this point Elizabeth had placed the small painting down. Her face crumbled in a serious thoughtful manner. She was almost afraid to ask.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"A vampire can choose to leave venom in the body of their victim. If left there for long it will eventually convert the human into a vampire. Crystal was still young and she did not know how to control her abilities very well. It is a lot easier to convert someone than it is to kill without converting. Crystal was careless enough to make the blacksmith a vampire. She had left the venom in him and eventually he was converted. He wasted no time in gaining his revenge. He killed them. He killed Archie and my mother and turned my father to make him suffer for my deeds," he paused for a second before beginning again. "A couple of years later we found Claire in a nearby town. She had been absent that morning and had been hiding in fear."

The room fell to deafening silence.

"It must have been so long ago," Elizabeth remarked.

"Time moves quickly when you have a change of perception towards life."

Elizabeth stared up at him.

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded. He had been very honest and no one had explained to Elizabeth before the creation of a vampire. It seemed that the people of Verona knew so little and where so unprepared, but she knew that although the common people might not now of vampires the royal and leaders surely did.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so quick to thank, I am only keeping you alive for business purposes. I hope you haven't forgotten our deal," he looked at her in a menacing way.

"I know very well what I must do. My father used to say that a deal promised is a deal done."

"I had better hope so. Your life depends upon it." He stopped before continuing.

"My father created this kingdom almost two centuries ago. An empire of Izzledan vampires that were united in protecting each other and now that I am king I plan on continuing to do so. There still are entire sets of chambers and quarters down here. I suppose you better get started. I'll have Mildred carry your belongings into a room in this arena."

Elizabeth stared timidly as he left. He seemed so proud and arrogant, but seems that she had always had a liking for arrogant and proud men. With that thought in mind Elizabeth continued to dust. She did not thoroughly clean as she probably should have. Her mind was consistently preoccupied and she seemed alarmed that he would have her stuff moved so much more nearer to the East Wing. There seemed so much history here and after staring at his painting for one last time, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel some sadness for his losses. There was no doubt in Elizabeth that he had not felt guilt for his prior mistakes in a while. He was a cruel bloodless killer and his past no longer seemed to matter to him as it would have to human being.

Elizabeth wondered where the king's father had been and hoped that he had some knowledge of the invention, because to her own knowledge Elizabeth did not even understand what it was created for much less what it appeared like.

* * *

The combined masses of so many gallons of water made even the clearest waters appear green to Alexander. He had been staring into the ocean for what had seemed to him as an eternity. The ship had been silent for the past few hours as the men had fallen asleep. It was their second day at sea and already he felt the sorrow that only men at war feel. Alexander stared into the ocean and focused on the white bubbles that clung onto the area around the ship. The sounds of the other two ships echoed in the air and he wondered what could possibly live underneath the water. It seems as if there would be a whole different world underneath the sea full of mermaids and sea creatures as weird and terrifying as the ones they were in battle with.

He had been so engrossed in the views of the ocean that he was startled by the approach of the captain who placed his hands on Alexander's shoulder and congratulated him on his endeavors thus far.

"I see you enjoying the views, my boy," he shook Alexander slightly the way a proud father does.

"I wouldn't call it enjoyment," he turned from the view and both men directed their attention to the dark deck. The ship's creaking could suddenly be heard louder than the sea. It was in that calm of the night that Alexander realized how different he was treated by the captain and other soldiers. The only thing that he really wanted at that moment was to be treated no different than the others and Alexander knew that if it was any other soldier than him, the captain would surely have ordered him back to bed.

"I thank you for you concern captain."

The captain groaned a long sigh. "I've seen so many people die in battles, Alexander. So many noble and wise men, they just perish. I like to believe that I'll always remember them all, but eventually they all blend together in one horrible blend of death. I can't even name them all."

"Captain, your service to Verona has been of the greatest importance to the people."

The captain drew in a shaking breath and coughed out loud. It did not sound very well.

"I suppose so, but I will not let the candles of Verona blow out without a fight," he staggered forward and indicated that Alexander follow him.

The sounds of footsteps and the ocean waves jetted out into the air. Alexander followed the captain across the deck of the ship. The other two battle ships seemed quiet. Only a few men were on the lookout and their candles were out.

The captain opened the door to the bottom deck. Alexander reluctantly followed he knew what was about to happen. There behind prison hallways stood several wooden barrels.

Alexander seemed confused as the captain opened the lid of one of the barrels.

"Turmeric," the captain whispered. Alexander peered into the barrel to see bright yellow powder.

He sighed seeming disappointed. How could a yellow powder possibly help them destroy blood thirsty creatures?

"Is this what Alec spoke of?"

"It is my boy." The captain cupped his hands together to gather the yellow powder. "Alec spoke much of this. Several of elders have spoken of its benefit."

Alexander stared at the captain as he poured the turmeric into his mouth and sucked on it before swallowing it. There had been rumors before of the benefits of turmeric and how it seemed to repel vampires. Alexander had never believed them and his father had never really employed its use. It was a rare herb hardly found in Verona. To get it Alec had probably had to import it from different areas. Individuals in Verona and been using turmeric, but the government had never fully endorsed its support.

"Tomorrow I will have the men break the barrels apart and pour it around the ship. We must stain our weapons with it, but for now it is better you get some rest."

Alexander left the captain to return to his sleeping quarter and passed several other solder that stood guard for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Dark Prince **_

_**Chapter 14**_

"_**After shedding tears for the dearly departed our favorite subject of gossip has remained under tight restraint. Although a little quiet **__**can do us all some good the fabulous entertainers of Verona greatly miss the presence of our Queen to be at their social gatherings. It seems that the royal couple has lost all their invitations for the past two weeks. Either that or the guilt of the kidnapping of Elizabeth Monroe has finally pledged the royal household as much as it has to the rest of us commoners. Over the past few days Ullyan **__**Chance of South Verona has been spotted with a mysterious new man, raising all of our suspicions in the hopes that finally our leaders have come to their senses and are fighting for our defenses.**__**Maybe the sailing of Prince Alexander was in the hopes of discovering our captured fellow friend and restoring the once held glory of the royal family. May our prayers reach our brave soldiers and protect our people."**_

_**John Kellber **_

_**Wednesday, June 5th, 1899 Verona Daily News**_

The early morning air was cool and to anyone unfamiliar with West Verona's environment the air might have been an indication that the day was going to be very chilly. To Alec de Leon the morning chilly air was just an indication that it was going to be a very hot day and for that reason he had chosen his morning task very carefully.

Alec struggled to lift the batch of the yellow powder. There was a great amount of it. He quickly shoveled into the powder and then slowly poured it along his path as he walked. The turmeric fell off the shovel and swayed in the wind before cascading onto the ground. Alec walked in a steady pace around the city walls. Turmeric had been rumored to repel vampires yet the government had never endorsed its benefit. Some people have stored turmeric for protection. It was already used, but only by the rich that had the resources in importing it and knew of its benefit. Alec knew however that his actions would be seen as the interest of the royal family and so he continued to shovel the powder around the city walls of West Verona in the hopes of protecting the people.

* * *

Bruce Hunter frantically thumbed his way through the newspaper. He skimmed through the small stories concerning the East Veronians, the sport sections concerning the South Veronian teams versus the North Veronian teams, and the social life of the rich elite of East Verona before he finally settled on the fifth page and began to read the gossip and political news of the capital city of West Verona. He skimmed through what he wasn't looking for and settled on what he was.

"Gerald," he turned with the paper in hand as his eyes scattered around the page. "Gerald, Gerald," Bruce's voice reached a loud whisper as he turned around in search of his friend of many years. "Gerald it is right here. He is right here."

Gerald rolled his eyes around and struggled to open them before sitting himself in an upright position. It took him several seconds to recognize his friend's voice and his location. Bruce rushed over to him and sat down shoving the newspaper straight into Gerald's face.

"That is him. I know it is him. The hair the everything it has to be him," Bruce's voice was overly excited and yet Gerald could sense the tension and fright in his friend. His eyes squinted and he struggled to make sense of the commotion.

"Bruce it is early, extremely early," Gerald motioned towards the Conference Room. "The meeting hasn't even started. No one should be functioning at this ungodly hour."

Gerald motioned once more to the Conference Room door. It was locked and no one had opened the door since the last meeting. Gerald and Bruce knew well that they were not allowed in the room. It was only reserved for the leaders and the princes.

"Just look," Bruce shoved the paper towards Gerald who grasped it weakly still exhausted from the little sleep he managed to receive before his friend rushed him to the Conference Room.

Gerald stared into a short article written by John Kellber and then focused his eyes on a poorly drawn picture of a familiar man. "It looks nothing like him," he mumbled before passing the paper towards Bruce.

"We never got a good look at him, but it has to be him. Why do you think Melanie hasn't been seen in public lately?" Bruce questioned Gerald staring him straight in his eyes.

"Melanie is-"

"This mysterious new man suddenly arrives trying to help us and Melanie is in hiding," Bruce interjected his friend's comment. "It is him. His name is Charles and he is from Earron. How dare he come cascading into Verona claiming anyone he wants and then boast about helping us?" Bruce was getting frustrated.

"He said he arrived on the day of Alexander's departure. If he was here any earlier on the day of the engagement party do you not think that the King would have known?" Gerald tired to understand the situation. It seemed rather ridiculous that a mysterious man would arrive without anyone's knowledge. If Earron was sending help they clearly would have acknowledged the King. Gerald's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Both men looked at each other with alarmed expressions. It was too early to begin the Conference meetings. An anxious feeling itched into them as they anticipated the person who was arriving.

It was not until Alec had made his appearance that the two men began to calm their senses.

Alec's hands were covered in a yellow powder and he appeared even more exhausted than Gerald.

"Alec, what on earth are you doing here so early?" Bruce questioned the young Prince.

"I could say the same for you two if I was not in such a desperate need for help," the prince opened his arms in a greeting that was only reserved for those he was close too. The men hugged.

"What is that smell?" Gerald questioned the odor seeping from Alec.

"Turmeric. I need your help bringing a few of the boxes." Alec motioned for the two to follow.

Both Gerald and Bruce stared at each other. Turmeric had never been employed before by anyone they knew yet the two knew that many secretly did store in the case of emergencies. It became apparent to the two that if the prince was seen with turmeric all over his body that the threat of the vampires had become so intense that an attack was not only suspicious but extremely necessary.

Alec motioned towards the way before leaving and Bruce immediately followed.

Gerald lingered a few seconds gathering his coat. It was a chilly morning, but he knew that the cool air would be gone in a few hours and in its place the hot sticky near summer air would reign. He struggled gathering his arms in the coat when the sound of a woman's footsteps startled him.

Gerald turned around to face Melanie. She jumped at his appearance and gasped as if she was afraid of finding someone.

He seemed surprised by her sudden advancement especially since she had been the topic of conversion a few minutes ago.

She wore a simple pink faded dress that was not as extravagant as the ones Gerald knew she had. Her hair was pulled back and gathered in a conservative bun near the side. A simple scarf covered her neck. Even in her simple attire, Melanie's appearance drew a nervous laugh from Gerald.

"I'm sorry to startle you," Melanie apologized after calming herself from her own fright.

Gerald glanced down at himself. He was in mid pose. His left arm was fully covered by a sleeve yet the other was frozen in a grasping motion indicating that he was clearly in shock.

"No. No not at all." Gerald tried to object the fact that her appearance had startled him. She had not been seen in public for quite some time. Gerald had not really seen her since her supposed affair incident at her engagement party to the prince.

Melanie smiled faintly before sitting down by a nearby couch. She crossed her legs and folded her hands neatly. Gerald struggled in keeping his curiosity hidden. He stared as he folded the newspaper. She seemed so strange. He had never seen her like this before.

"Well, if you excuse me Prince Alec has requested my assistance."

Gerald was slowly leaving the room.

Melanie turned to him. A frightened expression covered her face.

"Where?" She questioned. Her face looked alarmed as if she was afraid of being alone.

"It's just outside the hall. I really should be leaving."

Gerald turned and left the room. He did not wait for her response. A feeling of remorse settled on him. She seemed so strange and different. She was so afraid. He suddenly felt guilty as if he had acted rudely. He should have waited for a proper goodbye, but Melanie's actions were so odd that he felt uncomfortable in her very presence.

Gerald could recall a time when he had been close with Melanie. They tolerated each other as friends. He was close to her as Bruce was with Elizabeth.

Gerald neared the end of the hallway when a freighting realization finally incubated inside him. Bruce was right. Melanie was distraught and the only thing that could explain it would be the sudden appearance of Charles. Gerald wanted to ask her so many of these things as a genuinely concerned friend, but there is only so much one can do with open doors before appearing interested in another man's fiancé.

* * *

The gentlemen of the Conference Room arrived to such a commotion. Many journalists should outside the building ready to report any accusations. Civilians stood outside ready to rush to local markets and plazas with first hand accounts of the events. As much surprise as there was on the faces of the average people, none could match the surprise of the King himself.

Alec stared at his father's image as he barged through the people. He was outraged. Turmeric could be seen near the Conference Room in huge quantities.

Alec seemed not to care. The people's safety could not be jeopardized by silly disagreements between the leaders.

He turned around and glanced at Melanie who was sitting in a perfect ridge position staring around frantically. Gerald and Bruce sat in the corner. When she glanced at Alec she smiled.

Alec could not deny her strange behavior. She was afraid and he could tell. She had never been grateful to see him as she had at that moment.

Alec walked towards her and sat down. He had never felt his duty as a fiancé as much as he did at that moment.

Melanie laid her head down upon Alec's chest. It was an act done out of fear yet perceived as an act of love. Alec closed his arms around her after glancing around the room. Bruce and Gerald both stared at the two only glancing away when they seemed under the suspicion of intruding.

A sting of betrayal rang throughout Alec and he briefly pictured Alexander standing on a ship alone with a bunch of vicious vampires.

Alec rubbed his hands together as he tried to shake the remaining turmeric off of his hands.

Melanie stared at the falling particles and whispered a quiet sentence that escaped her fiancé's ears.

"Why do we need it?" Melanie's voice was louder than the first time she spoke.

"Need what?" Alec released Melanie from his arms.

"Need it. Need that," she pointed to his hands and the tainted residue on his uniform. "Why? Are they here? Did you find them here?"

Melanie's voice rose with each question. She seemed frantic. The attention in the room was drawn to her.

"No. No. No one's here. What are you-" Alec's questioning was quieted by his father's appearance in the hall. He was clearing angry. His son had betrayed him and it had taken him minutes to pass through the journalists. The king was followed by the other leaders.

William Evelyn was the last to follow. Alec stood to accompany them.

He glanced back to stare at Melanie. William Evelyn had taken his place on the coach and began speaking with his daughter.

Alec stared one last time before leaving the room and following his father who opened the door and entered the Conference Room.

The men took their respectable seats. Alec stood near the door. His father stared at him in an annoyance.

Silence took over the room. No man had much to say. Frustration and fear had taken over their lives. Alec wanted to speak. To explain that the people needed a chance to defend themselves especially since their government had no other form of protection but a group of poorly trained men on a ship. The appearance of turmeric was scaring people. Was this the only form of protection they had? Someone spoke and Alec broke his concentration to listen.

"I will send out a formal note of apology, sir. It'll blame the turmeric as some crazed joke by childish school boys and by tomorrow the fear from people will be displaced." Conrad Kellber spoke slowly and clearly.

The room fell back into silence and a knock could be heard on the door followed by an appearance by the West Veronian representative Richard Evelyn. His face looked distraught. He greeted his future son in law by slowly nodding in his direction before taking his seat.

Chad Hunter was the next to interject. "The people are afraid. They need protection. It's time we admit our faults and begin protecting them."

"What faults?" Conrad's voice was louder than before. "Do not blame your insecurities and your failures on all of the council. The people are afraid because they now believe we have no other form of protection but a silly ridiculous plant."

Chad Hunter stared in disbelief at his long time friend. His words alluded to the attack led on North Verona eight years ago. The government had done nothing to help North Verona and it lacked the funds to secure its borders. As a result the vampires had rampaged the cities of North Verona and many lives were lost.

"We had nothing and if it wasn't for your elitist and piggish behavior people wouldn't have died." Chad answered Conrad. He knew that East Verona and West Verona were wealthier than the North and South. East Verona should have help. They all should have.

"People will die if we tell them their only protection is this." Conrad threw his arms around. His words were sharp and poisonous. He stared at Alec who stood in the corner. "Your silly behavior proves nothing but the fact that you certainly have no skill in becoming our King."

The king himself did not speak no matter how much Alec wished he would. The disappointment on his face was clearly visible. "My silly behavior will let the people have a fair chance at survival." Alec could only hope that his words were effective.

"A fair chance?" Conrad stood from his chair, "it isn't about a fair chance. We protect those in our own territory anything above that involves a national threat. It isn't East Verona's fault that certain leaders of their country failed at the protection of their people. We advertise the use of this and chaos ensues. I will not let chaos ensue. People will demand it. I certainly will not fund the use of turmeric for all."

"This isn't right." Alec strode towards Conrad. "People who can afford it already use it. If we just encourage it everyone will use it. Everyone deserves a chance at survival. This isn't-"

Alec was interrupted by a banging on the table. "That is enough," the King stared at his son demanding he stop.

Alec drew himself back. He glared at Conrad and stood silent. People already used turmeric, but only the elite. The poor did not know of its benefits and if they did not many could afford it.

Silence fell upon the room. No one moved. They were all exhausted. It was early in the morning and the warm summer weather was beginning to penetrate into everyone's comfort. Ullyan Chance pushed back his chair. The old man appeared to be standing up. Everyone watched him. The King strode off his chair to assist Ullyan who only dismissed the help to stand on his own.

"Aye." He struggled to stand. The room stared at the South Veronian leader. "We must vote eventually. I vote. I vote yes. It's about time we cared for all." Alec was suddenly overwhelmed with pride. This was the spirit that would help all Veronians. It was the Veronian spirit and it was why they were all elected. He felt proud of his countrymen even though the only reason South Verona would vote for the endorsement of turmeric was most likely because it was as poor and as defenseless as North Verona.

"Aye. I vote as well." Chad Hunter stood to represent North Verona. The two men stared at each other with faint smiles in hope.

"This is ridiculous. It'll only make them more afraid. It'll prove that we cannot protect them." Conrad Kellber banged his hand on the table in frustration. He then stared at Richard Evelyn hoping that the rich West Verona would support the East.

Richard Evelyn stared quietly at the table. He was shaken. Alec felt sympathy for the old man. His daughter had gone crazy.

"Richard," the King stared at Richard Evelyn in concern. "Richard what do you have to say."

"She is gone. Gone." Richard rocked himself and laughed slightly. Only Alec seemed to understand his concern for Melanie. "Everything we have done was a failure."

The king leaned forward in concern over Richard. "Richard, what have you say about the turmeric."

"God damn it Sir, let the people protect themselves. Give them all a chance."

* * *

Lady Melanie sat between Gerald Chance and Bruce Hunter. She laid her lead on Gerald's shoulder. There were no reporters to comment on this indecent behavior and the three all received comfort from that. They were human and this was a time when all were in need of humane actions. At that very moment, Melanie couldn't help but think of Alexander. Every time she did think of him she pictured him fighting. He would fight bravely. Melanie closed her eyes to picture it. Alexander would trash around his sword and throw the turmeric, but he would always die and Melanie would always have to open her eyes. It was almost as if she needed him. She was afraid, very afraid because if she didn't picture Alexander fighting she would picture the monster.

A loud banging noise could be heard from the Conference Room.

The monster was called Charles. Melanie never wanted to see him again.

The door to the Conference Room was opened. The men stumbled out slowly. Melanie's thoughts were distorted. Gerald shook her to reason and the two broke apart. The King walked over to the balcony. He was going to deliver a speech on the Veronian's next move.

The men all followed out onto the balcony. Melanie leaned on Alec and the two stood for the duration of the speech where she paid little attention to the king. He spoke of closing the borders and endorsed the use of turmeric. Melanie stared into the crowd. The faces blended, but there was one face she had wished to never see. Melanie pressed herself into Alec. Could they all know? Melanie wondered if the reason why turmeric was being used was mostly because they knew. They all had to know that Charles was one of them. Melanie knew it. That was why her neck was bruised. It had taken her a while to understand it. He was a vampire. Melanie took comfort in the fact that Alec knew, but dared not tell him that she knew Charles was one. She reasoned that of the government was employing the use of protection they clearly knew that monsters were among them.

Melanie was mentally absent throughout the speech which was probably why she was startled when Alec called her to follow the others out into the hallway. They stumbled into the shade of the building. It was a hot day and the heat was increasing the tension of everything.

* * *

Alec arrived with pleasure at the comfort of the palace. He was exhausted from the early day and the heat had made him anxious. He laid himself down upon the couch after explaining that he did not feel well. His thoughts wondered. He thought of Melanie and why she seemed so afraid. It was normal to seem frightened but someone as resourceful as Melanie seemed to have no right to become frightened. Alec thought of Charles, the new man Earron. He had been absent for days. Where was he? He was supposed to help and at the most important decision of Verona he was absent.

Alec stood himself up and stumbled into the washrooms. He cleaned himself of the turmeric. There seemed no need of it at the moment and although the day was young he was exhausted. It seemed unusual that at the appearance of Charles, Melanie would lose her sense of direction and sanity. It was at the moment that a daunting thought entered Alec's mind. Had his father known of the appearance of Charles in advance? The King should have known if help was supposed to have arrived from Earron and yet Alec had not received word from his father. It was the strangest thing that Earron had not even sent a note claiming that help was to arrive.

With that thought in mind, Alec exited the washrooms, laid himself back down upon the couch, and after what had seemed forever he thought of Elizabeth.

He imagined her as she was. It was the right thing to do and it was the only thing keeping him sane.

No matter how happy he was picturing her happy, Alec knew that she was probably not happy at that moment. It made him even more anxious.

An image of Elizabeth frightened entered his mind. Alec shook his head trying to rid himself of nightmarish thought, but no matter what he tried to concentrate on nothing could shake her terrified image out of his mind until Claudia called out to him.

Alec was so caught in his imagination he missed Claudia's message. She reached out and tapped his shoulder. Alec jumped clearly agitated. Melanie's frantic behavior had finally affected him.

"Yes." Alec sat himself into a sitting position.

"There is a man here to meet you. I'm sorry I tried to tell him you were not well, but he insisted. He insisted so much it seemed like it would be a crime not letting him in." Claudia had spoken fast. She spoke so much faster than usual that Alec knew something was amiss. She had slowed her voice on the last words as if she was remembering something.

Alec rubbed his eyes, "Claudia you must get some rest. Please enjoy the day rest of the day off. You seem so anxious."

"But he is coming sir. I will bring him." Claudia left the room. Alec noted on the fact that everyone seemed so agitated and anxious.

He could not understand why until the figure of Charles Daggery entered the room.

* * *

Thank you so much to those of you that have stuck with this story for a while now. I know i don't update as much as i should but i'm trying to change that. I'm going to start working on the next chapter ASAP. :)


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Dark Prince **_

_**Chapter 15**_

_***** I want to really thank those of you who have stayed with this story. Thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter. I've literaly rewritten it many times. **__**I'm trying to show the dynamic relationship between Elizabeth and Prince Damon. I would like to apologize also i know i spelled Damon as Demon before and it was a spelling mistake that i have just realized. **_

_**There was a soft violin playing in the background. Elizabeth took hold of the tray of bread and placed it on the decorated table. She gathered her messy hair and casually spun around to enter the kitchen again. It was then that she caught sight of a guest. Alexander entered the ballroom and Elizabeth scrambled off to the kitchen trying to avoid him in her condition, but it was too late. He saw her and she ran off. He spent a few minutes speaking to family friends. Elizabeth continued to assist, but never dared leave the kitchen. When dishes had been managed, the wine all dispersed, and the food all laid about, Elizabeth was dispelled from the kitchen. She quickly rushed out hoping not to be seen, but there he was waiting. He asked her to join him. Elizabeth rushed off to the tiny bedroom she was given. She racked her clothes in search. There was nothing suitable, but before she could claim helplessness and cry in the corner there was a knock. Her mother came through the door like an angle and with her was something very suitable. She kissed her daughter and helped her dress and Elizabeth emerged into the crowd in her silver dress to live her Cinderella moment. The lights dimmed on Elizabeth as she walked down the staircase at the palace. Her eyes scanned the ballroom for Alexander, but he was gone. Elizabeth slowed her pace as she walked down until she saw a figure at the bottom of the staircase. She rushed down and all the eyes of the people became fixed on her. The ballroom seemed to be covered with a misty haze as she reached the bottom and the man turned around. The room fell to silence and only Elizabeth's gasp of horror could be heard. It wasn't the young prince of Verona, but the dark prince of Izzledan. **_

Elizabeth awoke to find herself covered in the last rays of the sun. It fell on her face in stripes some of it concealed by the bars on a nearby widow. It was warm and a sudden relief to Elizabeth's pale skin. She sighed and changed her position on her makeshift bed enjoying the last few seconds of the sun before it faded down behind mountains and dark clouds that always hovered above the Izzledan land. It was always a dark and damp place. Elizabeth turned over begging her mind to allow her one last minute in the dream. Just one more minute of the happiness she felt earlier in the dream, but she knew that it would be impossible to feel the happiness she felt in the sudden dark place she found herself.

After a brief moment of contemplation, Elizabeth rose from her short lived slumber and forced her warm body out of the covers and into the cold.

The East Wing was colder than where her room had been before. The prince had moved her there to clean up the mess that had gathered after years of abandonment. No other servants had been allowed there, but Elizabeth. It must have been because of the secrets that the East Wing concealed. Elizabeth was in a state of shock from the prince's past. There was so much to understand and so much that affected her situation. He had revealed so much to her on their last conversation that Elizabeth was beginning to feel as if he really cared. His face entered her mind as she gathered her covers in a neat pile. He looked sad as he remembered Archie. She really must have been something special. Something so special that could not have been forgotten even in many decades.

Elizabeth stopped her thoughts in a sudden realization. She silently shamed herself for thinking of him after awakening from a dream involving Alexander. Someone who was probably unfamiliar with her circumstances and involved in her thought process might have mistaken her as someone involved in a love triangle. It was a ridiculous thought that made her shiver. He was a murderer of her people and her rights nothing more and nothing less.

Elizabeth's bed seemed much smaller compared to the one she had previously had. It seemed as if the vampires had reduced her status again. She had once been considered a valuable prisoner and then an asset and only a few days ago she was a higher end servant. Now she seemed to be a lesser valuable prisoner and servant. It seemed almost laughable that they knew not what to do with her.

A faint knock on the wooden door of her small room was heard. Elizabeth approached the door with caution unsure to open it. She waited outside in anticipation and fear. The knock was heard again. Elizabeth wondered if it was someone dangerous. Would they even knock?

The person did not wait again. They opened the door. Elizabeth pushed herself back. A woman walked in.

"Miss, couldn't you have opened the door?"

"The door must have been open already," Elizabeth defended herself.

The woman looked so familiar to Elizabeth that she did not look away from her face.

"Do you not remember me? Sarah. I am Sarah, Miss from the party preparation."

She extended her hand and Elizabeth accepted it with only a nod.

It was the woman that had helped her prepare for the party which Claire had poisoned her in and the one that had told her she was a cleaning lady now.

Sarah turned around and exited the room. She picked up a tray of food from the floor and brought it inside.

"Here you go," she handed it to Elizabeth who in turn thanked her.

Elizabeth sat down on the floor with the tray, but she did not eat. It seemed very uncomfortable with someone else staring at her.

"Excuse me for saying this, but this is a terrible room," Sarah remarked with a laugh.

"It's not the only terrible thing." Elizabeth began to nibble at the bread on the tray.

"I know this must be a horrible time for you," Sarah remarked, "I remember feeling like that."

Elizabeth stared at Sarah. She suddenly felt some compassion.

"Why are you here?"

"I was captured, like you."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied.

"Don't be. I like it here than where I was."

"Where were you before?"

Sarah grew silent. "I am from Clarence."

Elizabeth nodded. Clarence was much like Verona. It was only a two hour horse ride East of Earron and it had been overtaken by the vampires a few years ago.

"I heard it was a beautiful place," Elizabeth replied form what she had heard from her childhood.

"Not if you were an orphan in the streets." Sarah's voice was quiet. Elizabeth drew her eyes away towards the floor wishing she had not offended her.

Sarah took note of the girl's shy behavior. She remembered the fear she went through once arriving in Izzledan and sympathized with her.

"They are not that bad," Sarah turned towards the Veronian girl. "He saved my life you know."

Elizabeth noticed Sarah's accent as that of a Clarencian. It was a sort of comfort.

"Who did?"

"Prince Damon."

Elizabeth snorted in a way she would never have done before.

"He really did. You wouldn't understand. I had nothing, but now I do. You've had everything you'd ever wanted. Growing up royal must have been a real pain." Sarah laughed and turned away from Elizabeth. She would have left, but she was instructed to wait for the tray.

"He is a vile person. How can you defend him?"

"They just want what they want. I'm sure if they find it things will get better, but I will never forget that I at least have a decent life here."

They both grew silent. Part her statement hurt Elizabeth. She never really treated like much of a royal.

"I'm not royal," Elizabeth replied.

"Great privilege does not appear empty handed to distant members of royalty and friends either," Sarah's words where harsh.

"Is that what they say of me," she paused and whispered the rest of her sentence, "the other servants."

It was then that Sarah noticed Elizabeth's heightened sense of sadness and embarrassment.

"They don't all hate you," she replied, "but I'll tell them that you aren't a royal but peasant like the rest of us." Sarah smiled in slight amusement.

Elizabeth nodded. She then offered Sarah some of the bread and she declined leaving both of them to silence.

"Why are you here if you are not royalty?" Sarah's sharp voice broke the silence.

"I was in slight sense of hope that you could have helped me with that," Elizabeth laughed, "it was a mistake. I know I was not the one they had intended to capture for ransom. I'm sure they hoped for a princess not the likes of me."

Sarah did not answer.

"Now it is my turn for a question. Why do they call him the Dark Prince if he holds the power of a king?" Elizabeth's voice interrupted the silence.

"It was a name he received a while back. Rumor has it that he was a very cruel prince under his father's reign," Sarah replied.

"But then why still keep it if he is king?"

"He is not the king," Sarah drew close to Elizabeth in an excited manner, "Well after the King's death both Claire and Prince Damon became the heads of state. Neither reigns above the other."

"A joint head of government?" Elizabeth gasped at the thought.

"Well it is not clear. He should be the rightful heir. He would never ignore his sister's intentions."

"It must be hard making decisions based on another," Elizabeth responded.

Sarah sighed she gathered herself and stood, "It is getting very late."

She reached for the tray that Elizabeth had discarded.

Elizabeth rose from her position. "It was very nice to meet you," she said.

"I'm sure there will be more encounters as well," Sarah turned towards the door, but before she could leave Elizabeth reached out to her and embraced her in a hug that lasted only fro a second.

Sarah quickly turned out of the door and laughed slightly surprised.

Elizabeth turned into her room. She was finally aware of another human like her in Izzledan.

She gathered her cleaning supplies and began with her small room. She patted the dust towards the small window, moving as much dust as she could threw the window. The sun was completely gone now and for a brief moment Elizabeth held onto the bars of the window hoping for a moment outdoors and for a fleeting moment she pictured the Dark Prince as he was in her dream.

* * *

His Royal Highness Alexander De Leon was asleep when the first cry of cheer reached his private cabin. He leaped out of his bed and rushed out sword in hand onto the deck. The men were gathered at the stern of the ship with their hands raised in the air cheering. Alexander relaxed his position and walked towards the gathering. After only a few steps forward Alexander could see the sight that they had been waiting for in many days.

Land was present before them. The ship had reached near dock.

Alexander stared into the wilderness near the land. It was green. The clouds above them proved that rain was never short on the Izzledan land. Alexander scanned the wilderness and for a fleeting second his eyes caught hold of a woman in the woods. She was beautiful, but very dangerous.

"Lower the anchor!" His voice rang out to the other men. "Lower the anchor!"

Alexander turned around in search of the captain. For the safety of soldiers it is best to remain where they were.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the floor of the East Wing ballroom as she scrubbed the marble floors. It was a magnificent ballroom that put the ones in Verona to slight shame. She worked diligently and was near the end of the massive ballroom. Her arms ached and her skin was red.

She dug the cloths back into the water, continuing her work and not allowing herself a moment of relaxation afraid it would tarnish her work ethic. It was best to be done, but nature can make one only so strong and Elizabeth eventually sighed as she slowed her pace and allowed herself a glance around the ballroom. It was so beautiful.

She threw the towel into the water and stretched herself out. Her senses where slow and it took her a few seconds longer than it should have to hear the sounds of footsteps and see the silhouette of a man. By the time Elizabeth had become aware of someone's presence they had already entered the ballroom.

Elizabeth glanced at the Dark Prince as he entered. His hair had fallen over his eye and for a second she thought them as welcoming until she realized that he was walking over her hard earned clean ballroom.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed at him as she stood up suddenly alert, "No I just cleaned that."

She stared at him in anger and despair.

Prince Damon raised his right eyebrow and stared back at Elizabeth in question. He cracked a small smile.

"I will not do it again," Elizabeth whispered as she continued to work on the area that she had left to clean.

"You will if I ask you to," he replied with a soft but demanding voice.

Elizabeth paid no attention to his voice. She in turn slowed her work and laid upon the floor in pure exhaustion. She did not dare continue to work in the fear that he would be given the satisfaction of winning the argument. Nor did she plan on beginning from the start. She did not leave the room. All of her options would leave him with the satisfaction she wanted to deny him.

"You must think me a terrible beast?" He knelt down beside Elizabeth who was huddled onto the floor.

Elizabeth looked up at him and into his blue eyes. They were dangerous and clear with tint of gray that always sparkled.

"Come," he extended his hand towards her and stood as if asking her to dance at some party, "let me show you just how chivalrous I can be."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a brief second in annoyance, but reached her hand out and eventually accepted his offer.

He flung her up onto her feet. Elizabeth took note of his outfit. A suit of plain black with blue stripes than ran down his pants on the sides covered his body. He twisted her around underneath his arms making her small rag gown twirl in the air. It was then that Elizabeth recognized the resemblance the scene had with that of her dream.

It was as if reality was a nightmare.

He reached for her waist and Elizabeth shied away from him avoiding his slow ascend.

"Do you not know what to do?" He questioned Elizabeth.

"I was never one for dancing," she answered and pushed away trying to leave.

"Well you'll have to follow me." He did not wait for her answer and forcefully griped a hold of her waist pulling her towards him.

His other hand took a hold of Elizabeth's hand and they interlaced between each other.

Elizabeth glanced at her other hand unsure of what to do. She took a hold of her dusty cleaning gown instead of leaning it against his chest. She made an effort to stare at anything, but him as they began to move in small circles.

"Do you not think that my effort of chivalry should be met with gratitude?"

Elizabeth did not dare stare at him, but part of her could tell that he was smiling. Before she could resist his advances, Prince Damon reached for the hand that held her gown and he placed it on his chest.

"Let's keep it there," he whispered before dropping his hand from her waist and gripping her face. Elizabeth struggled as he adjusts her hand leveling it with his.

"A lady always has the decency and manners to stare politely at her partner," he softened his grip, "now please stare at me."

Elizabeth reluctantly stared at his face while mentally cursing herself. His hand gently grazed back down towards her waist closing a distance that had emerged between them.

His majesty's face was amused. Elizabeth tilted her head trying to imagine someone else.

She placed Alexander's facial distinction on the Prince's face, but she could not place them there for long. His majesty had such a pleasing expression and such strong distinctions that Elizabeth suddenly enjoyed its view. His blue eyes shined and he stared back down at her while moving them at a safe pace for a human.

Elizabeth allowed him to twirl them around. They moved gracefully together across the span of the ballroom. Her cheeks began to burn and she flushed red and hot under his intense gaze.

They could have continued on if it had not been for Claire who walked into the ballroom with such grace that Elizabeth was not aware of her advance until Prince Damon slowed to an abrupt stop.

He pulled to such a sudden stop that Elizabeth was left dazed. She struggled to stand on her own gripped her head in a dizzy haze. Prince Damon grasped her shoulders and arms holding her back from a fall. She leaned back into him and finally glimpsed Claire who was clapping her hands.

The sound echoed into the ballroom. "Such a wonderful performance," she laughed and quickened her clapping while advancing the couple, "Elizabeth I almost mistook your graceful moves as not one of a human's."

Prince Damon released Elizabeth from his grasp and she shied away from him as Claire walked closer.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth watched him closely. He seemed annoyed with Claire.

"I was in a desperate need to watch you two prance around the ballroom. It's beautiful isn't it?" She walked around Elizabeth after mentioning the cleanliness of the ballroom, "You make a fantastic servant. I don't know why they don't make you one in Verona?"

Elizabeth's head hung low and her cheeks flushed. She could feel her blood burning underneath her skin in both embarrassment and anger.

"Oh and you smell delicious," Claire pushed Elizabeth closer to the brother, "doesn't she smell delicious?"

"Enough," Prince Damon reached for Elizabeth's arm and yanked her aside. She tripped away from them.

"What do you want," his voice was stern and harsh. Elizabeth rushed back to the rags that where on the floor unsure of what she should do. Part of her wanted to leave desperately yet she knew that she must finish her work.

"The humans are here. I saw them today. They are headed by their royalty. One ship is docked today." She reached into a pocket in her cream colored dress and handed Prince Damon a letter, "from the general," she said.

It took the Dark Prince a matter of seconds to reach the end of the letter before he looked up at his sister.

"Damon," she looked sternly into his eyes, "they have turmeric. A lot of it."

Claire turned away from him and walked out of the ballroom in a manner that suggested that she must be followed.

Elizabeth finally found the courage to look up directly. Prince Damon stared down and Elizabeth for a second before turning his heels and following his sister. She shuddered and a small piece of her beamed with pride and heart beat faster. They looked afraid of a Veronian attack possibly by the royal family.

Elizabeth gathered her supplies and ignored the rest of the ballroom. They were coming for her. Alec and Alexander were coming to save her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Dark Prince **_

_Hello Everyone! I have literally written about three differnent versions of this chapter and have finally chosen this one to publish. I know it has been a long time, but i finally know exactly where i am going with this story and would like to thank all of you for reading and following! I promise that i have lots of life left for these charaters. _

_Thank you sooo much for reading!_

_**Chapter 16**_

"_**The unusual events of the past few weeks have sparked fear in all of our hearts. The questions that linger in our minds no longer concern the disappearance of her majesty to be from the fabulous party's of the elite nor are any of our questions involving the newest gown trends. The questions that have plagued our households involve the safety of his Royal Highness Prince Alexander and the rest of the highest achieving members of the Royal Defense Military. They involve the release of Turmeric as a common bought item not only for the elite of high society, but for average citizens and commoners as well. Yet although the powers of this powder cannot be disputed among our ancestors the reasons for its recent release to the public can. The most common breading grounds for gossip have become political arenas that one must prepare themselves both physically and emotionally for, because the only conversion that will ever erupt now revolved around the debate that the only reason Turmeric has been released to us all is clearly because we are all under the await of an attack. In this new atmosphere of fear and abandonment from our Royal family it seems almost fair enough to assume that my days of gossip and scandalous reports will soon come to an end." **_

_**John Kellber **_

_**Tuesday, June 25, 1899 Verona Daily News**_

There comes a time in everyone's life when a sense of duty overcomes your natural desire of pleasure. Lady Melanie had known that her childish behaviors would soon need to end when she announced her engagement to Prince Alec, but no one had expected her to come to terms so early. They had not even been married yet, but her Royal Highness to be understood that if there was a perfect time to introduce her kindness to her massive media admirers it was then. So on that June day after a week of absences from the public eye, Lady Melanie announced her new desire to visit the less privileged children of Verona. It was her own desire to help now and because the Prince's fiancée had always proven that she does as she desires no one doubted that the act of kindness had come from her own heart. While others will choose duty above pleasure, Melanie has chosen to prove that her pleasure is now her new duty.

Her legs slightly shook behind her less than extravagant dress, but her determination was not going to falter. She glanced down towards the children and smiled as she handed out the toys that the royal family had intended to give.

She had spent the majority of her day with the children. She painted childish pictures with them and in the processes she truly felt at peace. It was a safety she did not feel at home. She clutched the turmeric powder that she had placed in a small glass stone. She had fashioned it around her neck as a necklace. There had not been a day that she had not powdered her dresses and makeup with turmeric. It was clearly because Lady Melanie had come under the fear and perception that there was a vampire in her inner circle. She feared not only for herself, but for the people of Verona.

Lady Melanie continued in her private thoughts until the footsteps of a woman from behind her brought her to reality.

"It is very kind of you to arrive here this morning," Melanie turned around to find a woman in a very plain black dress speak to her.

"These are very trying times and there is nothing better to worry about than the future of Verona," Melanie kindly spoke the words that only a future queen would.

Before the other woman could speak the church bells rang out throughout the city. It was twelve in the evening and a signal that Melanie's time with the children would soon come to an end.

"We hope to see you here again some day soon," she walked towards the children and began to announce the end of their playtime.

Lady Melanie observed as the children were ushered back indoors. A little boy with missing teeth turned to wave to Melanie before he went inside and she made sure that she returned their affections by waving.

She gathered around a group of the children as they lingered before they left inside and hugged each of them whispering her small goodbye and promising to soon be back. They sulked away slowly and the queen to be continued her diplomatic waving as her legs slightly shook underneath her dress from fear and the cold.

* * *

His Royal Highness Prince Alec De Leon spent a great deal of his day recovering from the scandalous and stressful past two months. He lay upon the sofa in the palace library in exhaustion. He had no means for such liberation from work; an immediate attack could befall Verona at any possible moment, a lack of Turmeric had been become a concern, his brother had not given word of his endeavors, his future queen seemed paralyzed by fear and had not allowed the public a glimpse of her since the masquerade ball, and a woman had been missing since May leaving everyone questioning the leaders of their states.

The sound of his mother's laugh drew Alec out from his thoughts. He wondered how she could be in such light spirits. His thoughts were so occupied by relentless problems that laughter had been absent from his life for the longest time, but for once the prince of Verona was going to allow himself the pleasure of a light heart.

He left the warm atmosphere of the palace library following the sound of his mother's laughter and a couple of warm female voices until he emerged in the dressing room most often occupied by the queen before elaborate celebrations.

He stood at the entryway of the dressing room slowly descending his neck inside and allowing himself a peek at the inhabitants of the room.

The queen's laughter settled down while the voices of an unknown woman rang through the room. The woman could not be seen from Alec's position near the door. He leaned his body against the wooden frame of the entryway and noticed a figure in white that stood on a platform. Her back was turned from the entryway of the door, but her noticeable golden hair shone out from underneath a veil allowing Alec to decipher the person's identity.

"Alec, it's so nice to see you!" The queen stood from her seat on a small cushion and while drinking from a glass of fine red wine she strolled over to her son after she noticed his appearance by the door. Her expression read of surprise and joy as she embraced her son and pulled away with open arms begging him to glance at his future wife and queen who stood a platform in a white and outdated wedding gown.

Lady Melanie turned her head back around glancing at Prince Alec who stood with his hands behind his back. She twisted around in the long white flock that covered her arms and neck nearly tripping over the back part of the dress.

"Oh dear!" the queen rushed to Melanie's side grasping a hold of her arm and helping her regain her balance. "A groom must never lay eyes on the wedding dress beforehand. It brings bad luck," the queen glanced at her son and waved her glass filled hand at him. "Be gone soon," she chuckled.

"Be a little more careful, Melanie," the woman's voice rang out from the corner and Alec finally stepped inside the room in curiosity of her identity. He beheld the image of Lady Evelyn who no doubt had been called upon by the queen in the hopes of finding Melanie a wedding gown.

"Doesn't it just look awful!" the queen chuckled. "I wore that to my wedding and it looks awful."

Alec stared at the dress that trailed meters long. It held high prominence in the bountiful fabric and in the proud shoulder puffs that must have weighed heavily on the person inside it. The creamy white color of the dress clearly displayed its old age and antique qualities, yet the person inside shied away. Lady Melanie held her head low allowing her hair to cascade over the puffy shoulders and cover her sad terrified face.

Prince Alec had noticed a change in her behavior that he could not explain.

"But I'm sure that we can fix something that will be suitable to your majesties liking." Lady Evelyn began to fluff the dress that seemed to swallow her daughter as if she wanted to feel the ruffles that only a princess could wear.

"Oh yes! There is always something that can captivate the public and yet appear suitable enough for a time of war if need be," the queen strode around the room looking for something in serene thought as both mother and daughter waited in anticipation.

Lady Evelyn grasped a hold of her daughter's arm and yank it back, "Don't sulk," she whispered near her ear unaware of Alec's attention that seemed fixed on the two.

The queen walked up towards Melanie slightly bending to touch the back of the dress. Her glass of wine moved with her. Lady Evelyn joined her majesty as the two spoke of possible designs.

A moment of silence fell upon Alec as he glanced at Melanie who stared at herself with an empty expression in a nearby mirror. He stared at her mesmerized.

"Your majesty?" a strong voice rang out through the room starling everyone. Prince Alec watched as his future wife jumped in fear causing the back of the dress to knock the glass of wine from his mother's hand and onto the already yellowed historical wedding dress.

"Oh dear!" Claudia rushed towards the queen and the dress. "I apologize, your majesty."

Prince Alec rushed to his mother who burst into a fit of laughter. The red wine had scattered into the fabric of the dress staining it in a dark red after Claudia had called out for the queen.

"It's alright, Claudia." The queen grasped a hold of the woman's hand and firmely rose to stand after picking up her glass. Prince Alec grabbed a hold of the cloth that Claudia had been carrying in an effort to clear the stain.

Lady Evelyn strode over to her daughter. She grasped a hold of her arm and yanked Melanie off of the platform drawing the dress from beneath Alec's hands. "I told you to be a little more careful!"

Anger was clearly written on Lady Evelyn's face. "Your Majesty, I apologize. There will be no more incompetence."

"There is no need for an apology. It's quite alright, Queen Diana De Leon placed a hold on Claudia's arm and reached for Lady Evelyn, "There have been many accidents on this retched dress. I will have it cleaned."

Prince Alec stood from his position on the floor and came to Melanie's side. She buried her head down low in shame. Her mother had been harsh and Alec felt a bit of anger at the way she had been treated. He did not know if it came from pity or compassion.

He chuckled slowly remembering the myth that surrounded weddings, "It is my fault. There is no greater evil than that that befalls after a groom catches a glimpse of his fiancée's wedding dress. Perhaps we should all gather in the parlor for the tea Claudia had probably prepared."

Queen Diana smiled at her son, "Please join us," she turned towards Lady Evelyn leading her out towards the door with Claudia and leaving her son alone with Melanie.

* * *

Lady Melanie had already felt the tears welling in her eyes before Prince Alec had been gracious enough to take her mother, the queen, and Claudia away. She only wished that he would dismiss himself so she could wallow in her despair over her failures. She wished he would leave her alone or at least pretend like nothing of the sort had happened between the two.

A deafening silence fell on the room as the two of them immersed themselves in their thoughts.

Lady Melanie moved her hands to her face in an effort to quell the tears that were waiting for the perfect time of arrival. The movement caused a small ruffling noise from the white wedding dress that penetrated through the room and indicated the sorrow that radiated from her. Her hands moved down towards her neck where the fingers of her left hand gently slipped underneath the white fabric and landed over two small punctured holes in her neck.

Lady Melanie stood with her back turned from Prince Alec, who waited anxiously for communication. He was unprepared for such matters of married life. They were not married yet, but the problems had already presented themselves to the two.

"That was immensely harsh." Prince Alec's voice resonated through the silence. He began to fumble with the washcloth in his hands. Lady Evelyn had been harsh towards her daughter. Prince Alec began to recall the great pressure his parent's had presented upon him as well. They always had something to fuss over their children about.

"But there isn't a thing that I know she wouldn't do for you."

Lady Melanie felt an immense amount of guilt crush her. She had failed herself, her mother, and the Royal family in only a matter of weeks. She felt the hot tears crash down her red face causing her vision to become blurry.

Prince Alec walked towards his future wife, standing behind her unsure of what to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lady Melanie repulsed forward. "Do not touch me," she whispered. The room felt so cold that she could have sworn that her breath caused a warm cloud. She turned around and stared at his kind face. "I don't deserve it," she whispered with a sob.

"I don't understand." Prince Alec grasped a hold on her arm and leaned into her. "Don't say that."

"I've committed adultery, lied, and can't do one thing right," Lady Melanie's voice broke through in another sob.

"No, no you have not," Prince Alec did not let go. "My brother loves you. It does not count it was before everything." He spoke in reassurance that if had done anything repulsive it would only have been with his brother before the engagement.

"It was not Alex. I thought it was you. He was dressed like you with the same mask and everything." Lady Melanie's voice was high. Her hair fell in long sweaty strands to her face.

"You've lied to me," Prince Alec felt a crushing boulder, "for so long?" He knew she had always been selfish, but in such a way he did not imagine. She lied to him for so long about an affair at their engagement party.

Prince Alec let go of Melanie and traced his steps in backward motion clearly hurt that future wife would chose his engagement party for her own pleasurable needs.

Lady Melanie walked towards the prince in a desperate attempt to prove her mistakes. "I thought it was you."

"I always knew you were selfish, but I never thought you would have jeopardized not only our small relationship but the safety of Verona," Alec's words were harsh even more so than Lady Evelyn's had been. He did not believe that she thought it was him.

"But I forgive you," He whispered. His sudden words stopped any protests from Melanie.

"I forgive you for any past and future personal endeavors of yours, because we both entered this marriage against our wills. It will stay as such." Prince Alec did not wait to hear Melanie's explanation. He turned his back on her and walked out of the room not waiting to hear the name of the man and leaving Lady Melanie a crying mess in a vision of tainted white.

* * *

Not all plans go as desired, especially in Verona.

Nobody understood that as much as Charles did. The moment he realized his plans were going awry was the moment Turmeric had been given to the public. He cursed Prince Alec's name as he lay in a weak mess on a dark night. He had spoken to the Prince on the very same day he had released Turmeric about why it was a terrible idea. He tried his best to persuade without using the vampire advantage of compelling. Charles now faced the consequences.

The warm night air would have seemed pleasant to a mortal but to a vampire the warm midsummer air penetrated his normally cold skin. The sun had set and it was safe for him to leave the alleyways of Verona's less than extravagant residential areas, but he was too weak to move. The nauseating smell of Turmeric from nearby houses had weakened him. It seemed to be everywhere Charles went. The safest place he could find were alleyways full of garbage, because who would throw away the only powder that could save their life?

As the sun went down, Charles struggled to stand up. A small part of him realized how he might have deserved what had happened to him for the sin he helped play part in with the prince's fiancé. Yet nothing could prepare him for the feeling of failure he felt when he thought of Claire and her brother.

With that thought in mind, he trailed forward struggling to compose himself back into the innocent diplomat from Earron.

* * *

Lady Melanie never arrived at the tea gathering that evening. She had released herself from the queen's wedding gown and in a composed and dignified way she had given the dress back to her majesty with a promise of helping remove the stain. With only acknowledging her mother as she had to in front of the royal family, she apologized for her behavior and explained that she had a pressing matter to address before excusing herself for the evening.

Her majesty to be had expected to arrive at her chambers, but in her vulnerable state she had instructed her coachman to take her to Verona's orphanage. Lady Melanie arrived at the place she was that very morning as the sun had started to set.

The warm air surrounded her and she walked inside the building and as she approached the door of the orphanage lightly knocking on the badly splintered wooden door. She had not noticed in the morning how terrible of a condition the orphanage was.

The woman who had spoken to that morning answered the door. Lady Melanie stepped closer towards the woman.

"Lady Melanie," the shocked expression on the woman's face explained to Melanie that she was not going to be accepted with a warm reception. "We were certainly not expecting you," she did not move away from the door to allow Melanie inside. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Lady Melanie peered around the shoulder of the woman to a little boy in the back who stood on his tip toes and stared at his future queen with a toothless smile. She recognized him from the morning.

"I've come to see the children." Lady Melanie responded to the coldness of the woman. It was then that she realized that her appearance at the orphanage in the morning could have only been perceived by the woman was an act of heartless charity from the royal family. It had become apparent that the people only held Prince Alec dear to their hearts and only regarded the rest of the royal family as heartless creatures that would place their own welfare above the much needed welfare of the people. No one had made the people's resentment of the royal family more apparent than John Kellber himself who more than often did not even leave Prince Alec safely out of his criticism, but Lady Melanie had never craved the love of people more than that moment.

"I realize that my timing has been extremely inappropriate, but I do wish to bid the children a very goodnight."

"Oh of course, my lady," the woman moved past the door allowing Lady Melanie a glimpse of the inside of the orphanage, an image she was deprived of in the morning on the account of allowing the public to witness her good deeds in the public front yard.

"I hope that your majesty finds the conditions of the orphanage acceptable on account of the short notice," the woman waltz past Melanie guiding her to the children's dining room.

The little boy was gone to Melanie's dismay.

She glanced around the orphanage. It was not a place she would like to live. The walls were old and a strange stench penetrated the air making Melanie feel an instant amount of guilt about the government's responsibility in keeping the state orphanage clean and respectable.

"Things can always be improved," Melanie hoped her statements would prove that improvements were greatly needed at the orphanage.

The woman walked towards the door and stopped shy from opening it. She turned and stared at Melanie before slowly opening the door and peeking inside. She moved aside and allowed Melanie to be seen by the children, who all jumped in surprise and smiled.

Melanie walked inside to be warmly greeted by the familiar faces of the morning. The children had been eating dinner that consisted of dry meat and lettuce. Melanie noticed the boy who had stared at her from the back and she joined them in excitement.

She felt at home with the children who seemed to be the only ones who did not judge her. They would listen to her explain if she had too and that thought brought much comfort to Melanie who felt hurt at the fact that Alec had not listened to her explain.

She viewed the children in their excitement and silently vowed to keep them safe forever. She would keep them safe from whomever and whatever and she promised to fix their condition of living.

* * *

Prince Alec never arrived at the tea gathering that evening. He had ridden off into the night without an explanation to neither his mother nor Lady Evelyn. He had been rude and he recognized that his behavior was only a result of his damaged emotions. His future queen had scorned him with another man that he had not waited to hear the name of. He realized that part of him had been unfair in not listening to her testimony.

The marriage had been made on not the grounds of love, but the grounds of alliances. Alec knew that and that should have allowed Melanie to explore her options. She should not be confined to a life with an absence of love and neither should he.

With that thought in mind, Prince Alec had rung the doorbell of the Monroe household and had called upon Lady Monroe. Prince Alec had realized much that evening which included the strict love that comes from parents of noticed children. Lady Evelyn had been cruel and maybe Melanie did not need Alec's resentment on top of her already heavy burden. After he had thought through it all, His Royal Highness came to the conclusion that there was one parent in Verona that not only lost her chance at hope, but her daughter as well and there had been no one who had been there to comfort her.

This was why Prince Alec sat in the parlor room of the Monroe household drinking from a hot cup of tea and conversing with the woman who had lost her only daughter.

The woman looked so terrified and her uneasiness caused Prince Alec such pain.

Her fingers slightly shook as she drew the cup to her mouth.

Prince Alec leaned forward on the coach.

"I cannot imagine the horror you feel," he extended his hand out to her and touched her arm. "I want you to realize Lady Monroe that West Verona will do everything in its power to bring Elizabeth home."

Her face contorted as tears gathered in her eyes. Prince Alec had seen Lady Monroe in only a couple of the balls. He always noticed how she lectured the importance of standing straight and holding one's head high in the public to Elizabeth particularly on the day of the ball.

"Yes, I do believe you will." Her voice was low and full of hurt. It was Prince Alec's first time in the household. He marveled at the small size. It must be very comfortable to have a closed environment. Alec loved the small environment compared to the grand stature of the palace.

There was silence in the room, except for the fire that slowly burned. Prince Alec imagined life in the small household. He imagined sceneries of how Elizabeth would sit by the fire. Would she read? Would she write? Did she create the fire? Would she help prepare dinner? Did they have maids? How did they live? What did she do?

He imagined her sitting by the fire reading. He liked reading. Who didn't? He hoped she liked reading.

"Did she like to read?" Prince Alec did not realize how ridiculous a question like that could have sounded. He silently cursed himself in the name of stupidity.

Lady Monroe's eyes lit up. "Oh your majesty, of course she did!"

Her use of your majesty reminded the young prince of his identity. He smiled.

"It would please me much more to be referred to as Alec," he replied, "did she like to write?" He pressed further.

"Yes," Lady Monroe smiled with a laugh that made Alec unsure if she smiled in hope or despair. "Yes, your majesty she did."

Prince Alec joined in the laughter that stemmed from Lady Monroe. She called him by a formal title out of respect that Alec did not want and he found it amusing. She was suddenly excited by the new found interest the prince displayed towards her daughter.

"May I ask your majesty, where this sudden interest stems from?" Lady Monroe was a young woman who when she questioned Alec she leaned forward in excitement for her daughter.

Prince Alec felt himself blush in a ridiculously embarrassing fashion. He stood from the coach and walked towards the bookshelf near the fire. "I wish to only know the person that Verona was so unfortunate to lose."

Lady Monroe rose from her position on the coach still slightly shaking from the shock that only one could feel staring at a royal prince in their parlor room.

"This, your highness, is her favorite collection," her words spoke of contempt stemming from the hours Lady Monroe had begged her daughter to bid her readings goodbye. She only wished she focused more on other matters. "These are her favorite stories," as she spoke Prince Alec ran his fingers over the spins of the books.

"And what is this," Prince Alec ran his finger down the spin of an intriguing book.

"This your highness," Lady Monroe grasped it before the prince could, "ridiculous stories I begged her to give up."

She handed the book to Prince Alec who opened it scanning through the lines.

"Fairy tales of all shorts," Lady Monroe slightly smiled. Prince Alec placed the book back. He marveled at the simplicity people could live with.

He reached across once more to her.

"Is it true what they say?" She whispered in fear. "That they are coming?"

"Rumors can never be confirmed or denied," Prince Alec replied, "it's best to live with certainty. We have called for the immediate use of Turmeric."

Lady Monroe nodded. She did not have any, hardly finding the time to reach the market for it.

"Do you not have any?" Prince Alec inquired as she shook her head to indicate her answer.

"Forgive me I could not find the time to retrieve some."

Prince Alec acknowledged how her predicament could have kept her from retrieving some. With his left hand he reached around his neck to uncover a string that hung like a necklace. He handed it to Lady Monroe.

"You must carry some at all times," Prince Alec handed his patch to Lady Monroe who suddenly objected in kindness. "I have plenty at home," Alec explained, "What harm can come in one night without it?"

Lady Monroe grasped it and kindly exchanged her thank you.

"You are truly great, your majesty," she whispered.

"I'm not a majesty yet," Alec replied.

"But you will be. Elizabeth always displayed a strange fascination with your brother, but the one she should have been fascinated with should have been you." Her words were careless, but she did not understand why. Elizabeth had always been fond of Prince Alexander and although Lady Monroe would have gladly wanted her daughter recognized by the royal family and she had tried especially at the ball that night to portray her properly, she knew deep down that her daughter's chances of survival were dim. So, without another thought in her mind she had relieved a private and personal part of Elizabeth to the man that was the only one who had truly only displayed fascination in her.

Prince Alec did not need an explanation. He had enough to hear from his fiancé and so he turned abruptly and uttered that it was a great matter of state that he leave immediately.

It was not until the door had closed properly and that the Prince had left into the dark night, that Lady Monroe realized that the prince's early interest had been of the same form that Elizabeth always displayed towards Prince Alexander and that she had destroyed any form of dignity her daughter had tried to maintain along with any hopes that she had for her if she were to be found alive.

Although Veronian mothers displayed strong influence over their children in hopes of them succeeding in the end they were always the ones ruining any form of that success.

* * *

Charles had stumbled through the streets of West Verona with anger. No one was out walking through the city. No one was careless enough. He was exhausted enough to return to Izzledan with a sad excuse of his failure to weaken the city. He could almost see the disappointment in Claire's face. He had half way agreed on a return when he heard the very familiar footsteps of a prince he knew very well.

"Prince Alec?" Charles rushed in front of the young man who smelled clear of turmeric. "What is a young prince like you doing out and about at this hour with no protection I see?" Charles questioned as Prince Alec stared at him in despair. He had been hoping that no one would see him.

"Charles?" Alec questioned, "I could say the same for you." Both men nervously chuckled.

"I have a coachman waiting for me about two streets over. Would you care for a left?" Prince Alec avoided his explanation of where he was and why. He had hoped that no one would see him in the dark and in a neighborhood that was not of his nature.

Both men strode forward, "Oh of course," Charles answered, "I was hoping we could discuss some matters as well. The use of Turmeric is uncalled for. What will happen when demand exceeds supply?" Charles noted that Prince Alec smelled clean there was no trace of turmeric on him. How foolish was he being?

"Charles, this is hardly the place or time, I cannot discuss this."

"Your highness," Charles griped a hold Prince Alec's arm and turned him to face him, "from this moment you will head my every word and listen and obey to me only." Charles stared deeply into Prince Alec's eyes compelling him to obey every single word.

"Good," Charles whispered as he walked Alec away from the direction of his coach and towards the directions of his will.

Excitement glowed from inside him as he realized that he should have used his powers from the very beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Dark Prince**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this chapter is late, but i have a little break this summer and fully plan on using it write this story. Thanks soo much for sticking with it. Tell me what you think I've added King Damon' prov to show you what he is thinking. :)

**"Written sometime this afternoon,**

**To King** **Demon Vestor of Izzledan,**

_**It seems your intentions have not been fully revealed considering our current situation. In any case, I speak on behalf of my righteous King and people of the Veronian kingdom when I declare immunity upon your kind for till daybreak. In which time, we demand the release of Elizabeth Monroe and a declaration of peace. All shell be forgiven after which the demands are accomplished. **_

_**Till then, **_

_**Captain Edward Mayward of the Royal Main" **_

Alexander's footsteps echoed throughout the hallway of the magnificent ship. He let the sound penetrate his ears. It was a welcoming consistency that contrasted the loss of structure in his life. Before he reached the captain's room, he accepted a deep breath of air from the sea side atmosphere and knocked proudly on the wooden door announcing his arrival to Captain Edward Mayward.

* * *

There was no knock or servant that announced Claire's arrival into the King's massive marble balcony. However her presence was no surprise to King Damon, who did not glance up at his sister. He continued to glance at the map that lay on his table and when it became apparent that her presence would not disappear he decided to acknowledge her.

"Sister," his voice was testy and breathless. It broke the silence.

"They came prepared," Claire walked towards the edge of the circular marble balcony they stood, "Nasty vermin."

Her voice was poisonous, almost as monstrous as the wind that blew on her soft skin.

"What is of such concern to you?"

"Of concern to me?" Claire turned her back to the wind to face her approaching brother. "Of concern to you, of concern to Charles, of concern to every one of us."

She was close enough to him that her pointed index finger roughly tapped his bare chest.

"Don't you understand that they are coming prepared?"

"I wish you to know that I too am fully prepared," he turned his back on his sister and drank from the dark liquid in his crystal glass.

"You would be if your emotional attachments didn't distract the logic in your head."

A slight smile played on his lips as he waited for his sister's explanation. He contemplated the irony especially when he considered the times when her relationship with Charles had disturbed the welfare of his kingdom.

"How hypocritical," he whispered. Claire recognized her brother's amusement and thoughts, but she knew that her relationship was never as destructive as his.

"I wonder how many times your mingling with Charles has jeopardized my kingdom."

"At least I am not infatuated with our enemy," Claire was frustrated she wanted to make her words clear, "or our prisoner of war." She paused as her brother slowly descended the glass from his lips. "I would have had her killed already. It sends a message, but you are weak Damon. You lost yourself and you have taken us all dow-"

Claire's arm was caught in mid air. She stared up at her brother's terrifying face.

"I am not your brother or your friend," he loosened his grip and distanced himself from his sister before speaking. "I am your King! And will be treated as such." He let go of Claire's arm and she stood firmly in her spot before turning around and stomping off in anger. She saw an angered part of him that had hardly been directed at her before. It was always others that received the King's anger. It was how he had gained his reputation as the Dark Prince and Claire had clearly placed herself in an uncomfortable position.

* * *

It was a violent shake that awoke Elizabeth from her late afternoon nap.

With a tight grip on Elizabeth's arm, Sarah shook. "Elizabeth," she whispered, "Look they are coming. Someone is coming."

Elizabeth peeked through her partly opened eyes to glance up at Sarah. With a sudden startled expression she jumped out of her curled position and stumbled to a high ranking window nearest to her in the still dusty East Wing. Glancing out in her highest reaching position, Elizabeth managed to catch a glimpse of many mighty ships.

"What do you suppose they will do?"

Elizabeth could not answer. She glanced at the Veronian flag that proudly blew in the air and she knew where her rescue was.

* * *

Alexander's arrival at the captain's chamber was welcomed with a warm hug. The young prince was gladly given an audience with the determined captain who frequently glanced at the hand written letter in his hands. His face was clearly battered and Alexander knew that the last few weeks had placed such a strain on the captain.

The old man's hair had receded to ashy whiteness and his face was forever pledged with stern parallel lines that framed themselves between his eyebrows. Only parenthetical smile lines were absent. Alexander had been welcomed to a seat near the maps on a wooden table and while the captain stared at them frequently, Alexander stared at him waiting for a moment to speak.

"Sir," he interrupted the silence, but the captain did not deter from his concentration.

"Sir," Alexander spoke louder after he cleared his throat. The captain stared at the map while he traced his fingers over the shore lines as if he were finding available space to land the ship.

"Captain!" Alexander was near shouting. The captain looked up slightly startled.

"Forgive me, my boy.." He trailed off and planted himself down onto the nearest velvet seat.

"I apologize, sir. A recent thought has occurred to me and I wish to express it," Alexander leaned forward towards the captain intent on spilling his new idea in the hopes of saving the captain from his own distress.

Before the captain could speak, Alexander began to express his thoughts.

"I hope that you too understand that a battle would result in a great loss for us. There is no amount of Turmeric that could save the lives that would be lost." The captain stared up at his prince, silently. He too knew that a heavy amount of Turmeric powder would be too much a burden for each man to carry in battle and that should any of it be lost, that not many of them would survive. His duty as a captain remained first to negotiate. It was why he had chosen to write a letter to negotiate.

"Which is why I ask for the permission that you allow me to speak with their King," Alexander let his words out slowly for he too knew the foolishness that might result in his death. He reached across the table that separated the two men and grasped a hold on the letter. "I promise to deliver this to their king."

* * *

Elizabeth was swiping across the dusty wooden table underneath the painting of Abigail, when she heard the cheers erupting. She dashed to the high window again and peered with curiosity.

Her heart froze within her as a figure in the darkness emerged from the massive Veronian ship. To anyone else the figure could not have been identified, but to Elizabeth it was Prince Alexander who she had so very well identified from his usual stride. With a sudden gasp and the realization that she was incapable of discovering an exit, Elizabeth abandoned her dusty rag planted herself near the window and glanced out with certain distress.

The cheering had erupted from the Veronian ship as the soldiers encouraged their Prince forward. Elizabeth stared intently forward as other figures emerged into the moonlight.

"Can you see anything?" A sudden voice erupted from behind Elizabeth. Sarah dashed forward and towards the window. Without much though she too, glanced up out the window.

A sudden feeling of pain rushed through Elizabeth as she pictured a gruesome outcome for Prince Alexander. She turned to Sarah with pleading eyes, "Is there a way out of here?"

Before Sarah could answer the inquiry, Elizabeth spoke again, "Please you don't understand I have to be there."

"It's too dangerous don't be foolish," Sarah grasped a hold of Elizabeth hand that was resting on her shoulder and placed back on the window sill.

Elizabeth stared back out at the window, slight tears forming in her eyes. She turned once more to Sarah who shook her head in disgust as she reluctantly grasped a hold of Elizabeth's arm and began to lead her out. The only reasoning she held was the fact that none of the Izzledans would notice their absence considering the fact that a massive crowd of them had already formed around the Veronian Prince.

* * *

Prince Alexander was fully clad in armor that remained hidden underneath a princely uniform as he stepped out into the strange cold unfamiliar land onto of his father's royal war horse. The sound of the cheering men behind him was becoming distant as fear took over him.

He cascaded himself away from the ship. With each step of the brown mighty horse the fear within him expanded. His limited vision allowed him to only peer so far beyond the mist in the warm night. He felt the horse reeling backwards as if it too sensed unnatural danger. Alexander bend down letting his hands caress the horse's neck.

"Shhhh," he whispered close to the animal's neck, "You'll be alright Betsy."

With one final deep breath, Prince Alexander urged the horse further forward while clinging onto the letter in his right hand.

Within only a few more steps, his Royal Highness Prince Alexander came face to face with massive growing crowd of the enemy.

* * *

Elizabeth appeared to the warm night somewhere near the back of the South Wing surrounded by massive trees. She stumbled forward enjoying the night air for only a moment. They were not far from the massive crowd of vampires.

Elizabeth turned around to witness Sarah who tarried behind by the door they escaped from. She waved her right arm in an attempt drag Sarah along with her.

"Elizabeth, I will not follow," Sarah whispered, "Why should I want to leave? They are good to me here."

"Would they not kill you?" Elizabeth was close enough to Sarah that only a small delicate whisper was all that was needed to communicate.

The most concerned look crossed Sarah's desperate face. Her eyebrows knitted together and for a moment Elizabeth detected the possibility of tears.

"Well done, Sarah. I thank you for your loyalty," a cold, cruel and breathy voice startled Elizabeth and she turned around with haste to see the Dark Prince.

"No," her voice contrasted the previously cruelly spoken words with fear that dripped from the one syllable. Elizabeth quickly glanced back at Sarah whose tears spoke of the shame she felt, before her arm was grasped by the King who quickly dragged her away.

* * *

Prince Alexander did not witness the object or creature that knocked him off of his high horse. It was such a hard hit that his Turmeric necklace flew off of his neck and went flying until it hit the ground shattering the yellow powder about the prince. He heard Betsy's wild like cry before his body smashed into the cold hard ground. The air within him escaped his lungs and for a moment he understood what it must have felt like to be a dieing man.

The letter in his hands was still tightly gripped around his hand and Prince Alexander used its sight to gather courage large enough to pull himself off the ground to face a vicious vampire and tons of other ones gathered around him. He dared not to glance behind him at the Veronian soldiers.

"Raise, human" a demanding voice echoed towards Prince Alexander who struggled to raise himself off of the ground. The vampires surrounding him all stood back the smell of Turmeric powder fended them far away enough that Alexander felt slightly protected.

While in the position of rising another inhuman blow pushed His Royal Highness flying for a few feet. A roar of laughter escaped from the surrounding vampires.

"Crosis, what do we have here?" Prince Alexander would not have gotten up had it not been for the voice of the creature he had hoped to meet. The voice was followed by a horrified female gasp. Alexander raised his head up high enough to see King Demon. Both the King and Crosis stepped backwards in order to avoid the smell of the toxic powder. They emerged backwards and Alexander caught a glimpse of a female companion of the King who was forced to stand by him.

Alexander rose and grasped the fallen necklace. He threw the remaining powder in front of him, "Stand back," he cautioned.

King Damon held Elizabeth tightly near him to prevent any straying. He glanced quietly behind him at his subjects that had gathered. Not far to his right he witnessed Claire who smugly watched the events unfolding.

"A prince I see?" he questioned Alexander. "Which one are you? The old or young one?"

"What difference does it make? I come to speak on behalf of my people." His Royal Highness extended out his hand that held the letter. He tossed it forwards in the way of the King who reached down in an attempt to grasp it.

After granting himself a moment of brief deliberation, Alexander laid his eyes on Elizabeth and focused on her familiar features. Had he been so arrogant before that he had not fully noticed her before?

Alexander watched as the King released Elizabeth from his grasp to read the letter. His hand was still fully out stretched holding onto the glass necklace that held the Turmeric. It was empty now and the small winds of the warm night had been strong enough to carry the small powder away. Alexander reluctantly watched on in complete fear.

* * *

Elizabeth breathed a slight sigh of relief as she was released momentarily. The King Damon's lips curled slightly upwards in a motion of a laugh.

"These are quite the demands," his voice boomed after the silence causing Elizabeth to jump slightly, "and none of them will be followed. Consider this a war." Elizabeth cringed. She had not officially heard it before.

Crosis walked towards Alexander flinging him down once more. "Permission to kill your majesty," his voice was testy as he stood above Prince Alexander his fangs extracted.

What Elizabeth did next she could never fully understand. In a moment of no hesitation, Elizabeth threw herself down upon her prince as she screamed her protest.

* * *

"No, please!" Elizabeth's fragile voice rang out ferociously. Crosis stood hovering above the two human creatures ready to attack. King Damon glanced once more about him and hundreds of his kind that awaited their king's reply.

Blood trickled from the human prince's face. It was an intoxicating smell that he knew was troubling for Crosis and the others that had gathered. Elizabeth death and Prince Alexander's was only a few seconds away.

In what was only a second, King Damon lunged towards the two humans and collided with Crosis stopping the hand of death for both humans. It was an act that was unlike his name.


End file.
